Reality Check
by katy1986
Summary: A new discovery by the ARC leads to whole new realm of possabilities... And two new faces help bring a reign of terror to an end. NEW STORY. UPDATED: Chapter 10
1. Ch1 Reality Bites

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any of the characters from the show. I only own the original characters in this fic.

AN: With Family Connections coming to an end this is a new fic I'm working on, it wont be updated until my other fic is finished. Let me know what you all think. X

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 1

Reality Bites.

The ARC

"What's the count now?" Nick Cutter asked walking up to James Lester who was standing looking at the anomaly detector.

"Over 500 sir" a young guy sitting in front of the machine replied as he looked over at Lester and Cutter. "And there are more opening by the minute and they are coming out of everyone of them" the guy whispered zooming in on the latest anomaly to open and watching as 30+ predators came through. "This is really bad" the guy whispered.

"Cutter what can we do?" Lester asked as Cutter shook his head in bewilderment as he turned back to the screen that Aiden was watching.

"The rate these anomalies are opening?" Cutter sighed shaking his head. "There is no way we can combat them, this is an extinction rate disaster" Cutter sighed as another three anomalies opened up.

"Are you saying there is nothing we can do?" Lester asked looking at Cutter in shock as he shook his head.

"Look at the amount of anomalies! Even if we sent out one member of the ARC to each anomaly that would still leave 400 odd anomalies open" Cutter sighed as another 4 anomalies flashed on the screen. "Add with the predators and we are screwed" Cutter sighed as the radio crackled.

"Cutter… anyone there?" Stephen Hart's voice flooded through the speaker.

"It's Cutter, Stephen what's wrong?" Nick asked through the radio.

"An anomaly has just opened up in the car park" Stephen rushed out before bullets could be heard through the radio.

"And another one by the labs" a female voice spoke through the radio system.

"This is Lester. Anomalies have opened in the ARC everyone evacuate to the main hub, you have ten minutes till the doors are sealed" Lester spoke not looking at anyone.

"Lester! People by the labs and the car park… Rebecca and Stephen, they won't get here" Cutter yelled looking at Lester.

"I know" Lester sighed looking down before looking back at Nick. "But none of us will survive if I don't do this, where are you going?" Lester yelled out as Nick ran to the door picking up a gun as he went.

"To help Becca and Stephen" Nick replied as a muscled soldier stepped forward.

"I will help" the soldier nodded his head to Nick.

"Thanks Mathew" Cutter smiled as the two ran to the door.

"Cutter, I won't fully seal the room for 20 minutes. If you can get back here with Stephen and Becca we can manually open the door" Lester called out making Nick turn and look at him and smile.

"Thank you" Cutter smiled as he and Mathew ran out the door. "Ok, the labs they will mostly like be unarmed Stephen at least has a weapon" Cutter sighed as the two ran down the corridor, just as they rounded the corner two predators flew at them, Cutter and Mathew's levelled their guns as the two bodies fell they heard someone smack a window they turned to see Becca in one of the labs pointing to the door. Cutter and Mathew ran to the door and opened it. "Are you ok?" Nick asked seeing a cut on her arm still bleeding as he hugged her.

"Yea, I got it off me before it could do much damage" Becca whispered as she stepped out the hug.

"Ok, we have to get to Stephen" Nick sighed as he walked to the door. "His by the parking lot" Nick stated before pulling the door open.

"Wait before we go. I deciphered that email you sent me it's a list of coordinates and pacific frequency's" Becca smiled sadly. "I think they are a list of anomalies that lead to different realities" Becca stated staring at Nick who bowed his head. "You already knew that didn't you?" Becca asked staring at him.

"I had a feeling that was what it was, I think that's where she is doing this from I believe it is one of them realities" Nick sighed leaning his head on the door.

"Who?" Mathew asked looking between Nick and Becca.

"Helen!" Nick sighed. "The top one do you remember its details?" Nick asked looking at Becca to see her nod. "Its repeated a lot, in her diary's. I think that's her main base, instead of going back to the hub I think after we get Stephen we should go there maybe we can stop this at the source" Nick stated as Becca nodded her head.

"That makes sense" Becca sighed shaking her head. "Maybe put a bullet in Helen's head whilst we are at it" Becca sighed dreamingly making Nick and Mathew laugh.

"Ok, let's go get Stephen" Nick smiled before lifting his radio. "Lester seal the door we are not heading back to you we have a theory, Stephen you listening, you with us?" Nick asked down the radio.

"I'm with you, what do you want me to do?" Stephen asked through the radio.

"Stay put we are coming to you as we need to get a car" Nick stated as the radio crackled.

"Got it" Stephen replied.

"Good luck and God speed" Lester spoke through the radio. "Come back alive" Lester finished before it went dead.

"Does he think we willingly want to die?" Mathew asked looking back and forth between Nick and Becca making them laugh.

"Lets go" Becca smiled as Mathew passed her a hand gun.

"Ready?" Nick asked after getting a nod from both of them he opened the door and the three headed towards the car park. The three ran all the way to the car park not finding any predators.

"You guys made it" Stephen sighed seeing the three approach him as he sat against the wall holding his arm.

"You ok?" Becca asked bending down level to him and looking at his arm.

"Yea, it looks like we are matching" Stephen smiled making Becca laugh.

"The twin look, I'm digging it" Becca smiled helping Stephen to his feet as Nick pulled out a bandage.

"Here" Nick smiled wrapping the bandage around Stephen's arm. "We need to get a car" Nick stated.

"My 4x4 is right by the door" Stephen answered before shaking his head. "The only problem is an anomaly is right near it and predators are still coming through it, to get there we are going to have to fight and we are out numbered" Stephen stated looking at all three of them just as they heard footsteps approaching. 15 soldiers rounded the corner.

"We heard your radio transmissions, there was no way we would of made it the hub so instead of running around like headless chickens we thought you guys might need a hand in trying to stop these anomalies" Captain Reynolds stated looking at Nick then Stephen, Mathew and Becca.

"Thank you" Nick smiled tightly. "We need to get to cars but there are predators roving the car park. We have to keep it tight if we leave a gap then they will pounce" Nick stated as everyone nodded levelling their guns as Nick and Stephen both pushed open the doors and started firing. Becca came in between them and levelled her gun and started firing the group formed a barrier and started walking forward.

"Becca my keys are in my back pocket, duck out and grab them" Stephen yelled over the bullets.

"Which pocket?" Becca asked as she ducked down she could hear the bullets flying over her head.

"Left" Stephen yelled. Becca lifted her hand and pulled out the keys.

"Got them" Becca yelled as she looked behind her before standing up directly behind Stephen knowing she would be safe.

"Get in the car and climb over to the drivers side" Nick yelled out, Becca silently did what she was told as she placed the key in the ignition she heard both doors on her left open and shut quickly. "Drive" Nick called from beside her.

"They coming with us?" Becca asked looking out the window to seeing two sets of head lights trailing them.

"Yea" Mathew sighed relaxing back into his seat as they drove out the underground parking lot.

"How many did we lose?" Becca asked looking at Nick to see him shake his head.

"Three" Stephen whispered making Becca look at him shocked. "6 of them got badly injured" Stephen stated looking back at the car behind them worriedly.

"How far away is this anomaly?" Nick asked looking at Becca.

"15 minutes away" Becca replied as she smashed through the barricade to the ARC.

Becca drove in silence looking behind her at the guys following. Becca sighed as she drove the car off the road into a field.

"Crap" Stephen winced holding his arm. "Bit of warning before taking us off road next time Becca" Stephen sighed as Mathew and Nick laughed.

"That's if we have a next time" Becca smiled as she put on the breaks. "We are here" Becca spoke opening her door and grabbing her detector from her pocket as the others got out and raised their weapons just in case, as the other guys pulled up and slowly and sluggishly got out. "Crap" Becca whispered looking at them all in shock.

"You guys head on" Captain Reynolds coughed covering his mouth. "We will cover you, we wont make it much further" Reynolds smiled sadly as Nick looked at them sadly.

"Thank you for helping us" Nick smiled shaking Reynolds hand before nodding at the others before turning back to Becca. "You got it Becca?" Nick asked as Becca shook her head.

"Incoming!" Reynolds yelled making Becca turn in alarm to see predators heading towards them Becca turned back to the detector and hit it making it start to beep.

"Got you" Becca smiled pressing a few more buttons making the anomaly visible.

"Mathew you and Becca go through me and Stephen will follow" Nick yelled as he turned to see the team get overwhelmed with predators. "Now" Nick yelled pushing Becca through and watching as Mathew followed her before levelling his weapon along side Stephen who was starting to look whiter by the minute.

"Go on" Stephen whispered looking at Nick. "They need to seal the anomaly now, Becca won't do it knowing your still here" Stephen whispered. "Go" Stephen yelled as he started to fire at the predators. Nick took one more look at Stephen before stepping through the anomaly.

"Seal it" Nick called out looking at Becca and Mathew.

"But Stephen" Becca whispered looking at Nick.

"Seal it" Nick whispered looking at Becca sadly shaking his head making Becca gasp, just as she raised the detector to close it when two predators came through and attacked Nick.

"No!" Becca screamed.

"Cutter!" Mathew yelled as he started to fire at them killing one as the other ran off. "Becca seal it" Mathew yelled pulling Becca back to the detector she hit a few buttons and the anomaly disappeared. Becca turned to look at Mathew to see him kneeing next to Nick she rushed over.

"Promise me" Nick rasped out. "Find her and stop her" Nick coughed blood bubbling at the side of his mouth.

"You will help us" Becca stated trying not to look at his injuries.

"Becca" Nick sighed making her look at him. "No I won't" Nick whispered bringing tears to her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't around much for you but there was a reason for it, take these" Nick muttered a look of pain running over his face as he handed a bag over as Becca took the bag with tears streaming down her face. "I… I love you" Nick whispered holding his hand to Becca's cheek before it fell limp.

"Dad!" Becca screamed holding him to her as she sobbed bringing tears to Mathew's eyes.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Here it is let me know what you think

Katy x


	2. Ch2 Alert

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any of the character's from the show the only character's I own are Becca and Mathew.

AN: I have been debating with my self of when to start posting this story and I have decided today. I will try and update every Saturday, the only ones that will defiantly not be an update on are Saturday 19th and 26th July and 2nd of August as I am away and I will not have any internet connection. Thank you for the reviews and alerts on the first chapter. So lets get the ball rolling with this fic. I hope you all enjoy. X

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 2

Alert

"Becca we need to move the bodies" Mathew whispered as Becca turned to look at him. "This reality's ARC will have detected the anomaly and are properly already on their way" Mathew stated as Becca nodded her head.

"Ok" Becca whispered as they moved Cutters body behind a tree and picked some branches up and covered the body with them before they turned back and grabbed the dead predator and threw the body down in to a ditch out sight. "Lets go, that tree it high enough to be out of sight and easy enough to see when they are gone" Becca sighed stepping back from the body not realising as she did her ID badge for the ARC fell on the ground.

Mathew and Becca quickly climbed the tree, Becca sighed as she rested back on the trunk before sitting down and closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your dad" Mathew whispered as Becca nodded her head.

"Thanks but I cant talk about this right now" Becca whispered with a lump in her throat. "I cant deal with this right now"

"Ok, well I'm here if you need to talk" Mathew smiled as Becca nodded at him.

"Thanks" Becca whispered quietly before they both grew quiet as they heard voice coming from bellow. Mathew and Becca looked down to see a group of 5 people there, 3 guys and 2 girls.

"The anomaly is this way its really faint" a guy with brown hair that looked like a emo geek.

"Why's it so faint?" another guy asked this one decked out in black military gear and also with brown hair.

"Well I don't know until I get to the anomaly" the geek replied sarcastically.

"Can I shoot him?" the guy asked turning to look at the other guy that was with them who was looking around who was wearing a light brown leather jacket and dressed in jeans and a shirt.

"No we need him to find the anomaly" The guy laughed smiling at the two girls that were near him. The two girls were dressed completely different from each other as well one was wearing jeans and a wrap around leather jacket and the other looked like she was ready for a Moshe pit at a rock concert. "Where is the anomaly Connor?" the guy in the leather jacket asked.

"Its here..." Connor the emo geek answered obviously stumped about something. "Its already been locked" Connor stated as the rest of the team gathered around and looked at the anomaly.

"How?" Becca moved her position in the tree to get a better view of everyone to see the military guy looking at the poor guy holding the detector.

"I don't know, I wasn't here was I Becker. Its not naturally sealed" Connor replied looking over at the guy in the leather jacket. Mathew stood next to Becca in the tree watching the scene in front of them.

"The one in the leather must be the team leader?" Mathew whispered and Becca nodded her head.

"Becker leave it out. Connor are you saying someone else was here?" the guy in charge asked.

"Yes. This anomaly was closed by manipulation the electrical field like we do" Connor stated looking around. "But there's no stationary device like we use, Matt the only time I have seen a mobile device is the one Helen Cutter used to use" Connor stated as everyone looked at him as Becca looked at Mathew.

"Connor please tell your joking... Helen Cutter is dead. Danny watched her die!" the rock chick replied.

"Lucky git" Becca muttered making Mathew snort into his hand.

"I'm not saying its Helen, Abby. I'm just saying she is the only one I have seen use a device like the one used to do this" Connor replied as Abby shook her head.

"Ok, I want a perimeter search" Matt trailed off when he spotted a blood trail at the same time Becker did.

"Crap we didn't cover the blood" Mathew whispered as Becker and Matt followed it and started pull back the branches.

"There's a body here" Becker stated as he uncovered a leg making everyone come over and look on as Becker moved the last branch. "Crap!" Becker jump away from the body.

"Oh my" Abby whispered as tears pooled in her eyes and Connor's as Becker looked at the body in shock as did Matt as the other woman noticed everyone's shock.

"Matt?" she asked looking at Abby who was in tears.

"That's Nick Cutter, Emily" Matt stated shaking his head. "He died about a year before I joined the ARC" Matt stated looking at Abby who was clinging to Connor as sobs shook her body.

"There must be an incursion" Emily whispered making Matt and Becker look at her Becker still in shock.

"Why?" Becker asked trying to regain his bearings.

"His wounds, they are not natural" Emily spoke softly looking at Abby sadly as Matt took a closer look at the wounds.

"She's right" Matt stated standing up and looking at his team. "Are you guys ok to do this or do you want me to send for back up?" Matt asked looking at Connor, Abby and Becker. "No-one will think any less of you guys if you do want me to call in back up" Matt spoke as Abby pulled away from Connor and looked Matt in the eye.

"No we are on this, we are going to find what killed Cutter" Abby whispered as Connor rubbed her back no one noticing Becker walking away and looking down.

"How about we find what killed that" Becker stated making Matt walk over and look down and looking shocked. "That's a bullet wound, that thing was killed with a gun"

"What is it?" Abby asked as Becker walked back towards them with a shocked Matt.

"A Predator" Matt answered as Connor looked at him shocked. "A dead Predator. I want a perimeter search now" Matt stated before pulling out his phone and walking off to make his phone call as Abby walked towards Cutter's body.

"They are going to move my dad's body, I need to grab his ID and belongings" Becca whispered as Mathew looked at her crazily.

"How?" Mathew whispered looking at her to see her stand up and start breaking off branches from the tree.

"Distract them" Becca whispered before she threw a branch away from the tree and Nick's body.

"What was that?" Emily asked looking all around her to find the source.

"It came from over there" Becker stated before the group slowly moved towards the sound.

"Keep them distracted Mathew" Becca whispered as she moved and climbed down the tree as the team moved off. She quietly crept from behind the tree and over to her dads body. She grabbed his wallet from his pocket as well as his phone and PDA before standing up and quickly creeping back to the tree and climbing it.

"That was close Military guy nearly caught you there" Mathew whispered as Becca nodded her head.

"I know" Becca whispered as she got back into her old position and watched as Abby and Connor wondered back towards the body. "I couldn't find my dads ARC ID" Becca whispered as Mathew shook his head.

"Not much we can do now" Mathew whispered.

"Connor is it me or has the body moved?" Abby asked causing Becca and Mathew to share a look.

"It's just our imagination" Connor whispered as he knelt down next to the body. "If we had got here sooner we might have been able to save him" Connor whispered as Matt, Emily and Becker walked back over to them.

"We have another anomaly alert we have to head out a second team is being send out to collect the bodies" Matt said looking sadly at the body before nodding his head.

"What the...?" Becker whispered as he felt something under his foot as he took a step back he turned and picked up a plastic card... that had a picture on it of a brunette woman and a name Rebecca C. it looked like an access card, Becker flipped over to the back which had ARC printed on it. "What the hell?" Becker asked looking around.

"Becker come on" Matt yelled making Becker run to join them. Mathew and Becca watched as they all disappeared from view and waited until they heard a car ignition.

…...

"We shouldn't of just left the bodies like that" Abby stated as they all got in the car, Matt entered the key into the ignition and stalled it.

"Do you want me to drive?" Becker laughed making Matt roll his eyes before he reversed the car and parked in between two trees with low hanging branches before grabbing the laptop.

"Were not leaving the bodies Abby, but I'm curious... I found this on Cutter" Matt stated holding out a access card that had ARC printed on the back and a picture of Nick and Nick C. written on the front. "Its not an ARC access card for our ARC. And the Predator being dead... I have theory" Matt smiled before logging the laptop on. "Ready Jess?" Matt asked.

"Yes satellite is repositioned and transmitting" Jess's voice came out of the speaker in the car as a picture appeared on the screen of the clearing they were just in.

"The reason I took so long to come back I stepped on this" Becker smiled holding out an identical access card the only differences being the front that held a picture of a girl and the name Rebecca C.

"Jess we have found another access card... this one for a Rebecca C run the name see if anything comes up on her" Matt asked as they all looked at the laptop screen.

"Ok, will do Matt and oh you have movement the big tree in the corner of the screen" Jess stated also looking at the satellite image.

"Is it another Predator?" Abby asked seeing a small flash of black.

"No, that's a human leg" Matt whispered zooming in on the tree to see a guy in a navy army get up jump from the tree followed by a girl in black jeans and orange jacket that was zipped to her breasts.

"Wow" Connor muttered getting hit from Abby.

"Phew..." Becker breathed before whistling. "Hello Rebecca" Becker smiled showing them the picture.

"What I thought, Cutter didn't come through that anomaly alone" Matt stated as Abby looked at him.

"What made you think there was someone else around?" Emily asked looking at Matt before looking back at the screen to watch the two people get their feet back on steady ground.

"The bodies were hidden" Matt smiled as Connor nodded his head.

"Who do you think they are?" Connor asked as Matt shook his head.

"This is Lester" everyone looked at the speaker. "They are doing something that girl is looking for something follow them, I will send another team to pick up the bodies" Lester stated.

"Then what?" Matt asked as he watched the girl more closely trying to figure out what she was doing.

"When you feel its right introduce yourselves and bring them in I want to know who they are and I want to know what they know about anomalies" Lester stated as the laptop came to life with sound.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review

Katy x


	3. Ch3 Search And Destroy

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any of the affiliated characters.

AN: Thank everyone for the interest in this story. Thanks to all my reader's, reviewer's and alerter's. Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 3

Search And Destroy

"What are we going to do with the bodies?" Mathew asked looking at Cutter's body before turning to see Becca squatting looking at the ground.

"Nothing!" Becca stated as she stood up and walked over and started looking through the pockets on her dad's body. "His ID card isn't here" Becca sighed standing up and placing her hand in the back pockets of her jeans were she kept her card. "Shit!" Becca yelled before turning to look at Mathew. "My cards gone!"

"What?" Mathew yelled before looking around on the ground. "Its not here" Mathew stated before turning and looking at her.

"They must have them both" Becca stated staring the way the team went off.

"Great! This field trip is over we are going back!" Mathew stated as Becca raised her eyebrow at him.

"No we are not, the plan is going forward" Becca replied before walking over to were she left the bag her dad gave her and her gun.

"Well we at least have to go back for reinforcements" Mathew stated as Becca shook her head at him.

"What reinforcements?" Becca asked sarcastically before starting to walk off.

"I don't know maybe Stephen Hart is still just on the other side of the anomaly" Mathew replied.

…

"Stephen?" Abby whispered looking at Connor then Becker, watching as both of them shook their heads.

"What is going on?" Connor asked as everyone looked on in shocked silence.

"They are armed" Becker stated pointing out the guns.

…

"His dead" Becca stated carrying on walking shaking her head.

"You don't know that?" Mathew stated as Becca rounded on him.

"YES I DO! IF HE WAS STILL ALIVE HE WOULD FOLLOWED US THROUGH THE ANOMALY!" Becca yelled making Mathew jump. "So just shut up!" Becca whispered as tears flooded her eyes before shaking her head to get rid of the tears. "We have to find that other Predator" Becca stated walking off again.

"Crap I forgot one ran off!" Mathew stated catching up to Becca. "How we meant to track it?"

"It went this way and we find the nearest road, work out where we are and where the nearest population is, that's where it will be" Becca replied. "And hopefully before it kills" Becca stated as carried on walking.

…

"Should we reveal ourselves now?" Abby asked looking at Matt alarmed. "There is another Predator out there" Abby stated jabbing her finger out the window.

"No!" Lester's voice stated through the speaker. "They seem to know what they are doing I want to see what they can do. I have Jess watching the two nearest populations for any sign" Lester stated with a sigh. "I really want them brought in afterwards thou. Cutter now Hart, I want answers" Lester stated before the speaker went quiet.

"I guess we wait then" Emily sighed looking at Matt who nodded stiffly.

"I don't like this" Becker stated getting a nod from everyone.

"I hope they know what they are doing" Matt stated as he watched the screen as the two came to the road.

…

"Now what way?" Mathew asked looking up and down the road in question.

"We stop that car" Becca replied pointing to the car heading towards them.

"How?" Mathew asked looking at Becca.

"Easily" Becca replied standing in the middle of the road. "Get behind that tree" Becca hissed pointing at the tree in front of her.

"This is crazy" Mathew muttered as be went and stood behind the tree and watching as the car screeched to an halt. A guy quickly jumped out and ran over to Becca.

"Oh my god are you ok?" He asked looking her up and down trying to check to see if she was injured.

"Yea I'm fine. Where are we?" Becca asked looking at the guy in front of her.

"Hainult Forest" the guy replied making Becca nod and wave her hand.

"Thanks for stopping and for helping me but we have to borrow your car we will make sure you get it back" Becca stated running over to car as Mathew came out holding his gun to the side.

"Sorry mate its an emergency" Mathew smiled at the shocked guy before getting in the car and Becca threw it into reverse.

"I know this area" Becca replied. "There's a pub just down the road its in the middle of the forest and its really popular and there are a few houses next to it" Becca replied as she steered the car.

…

"Jess?" Matt asked looking at the laptop as the car made a turn.

"I didn't think of the Camelot pub I was monitoring further out" Jess whispered before they could hear clicking. "Ok, I have it and she is right its a packed pub with houses and a riding stable near by" Jess stated. "I have downloaded the coordinates to your black boxes" Jess stated.

"Thank Jess we are following at a distance" Matt replied as he started the car and pulled out from the grass and speed down the road.

"Oh god" Jess's voice whispered in alarm. "I just spotted the predator it was only a flash but it was stalking across one of the houses roofs.

"Jess try and track it" Matt stated before putting his foot down. "Screw keeping our distance I'm not about to let someone innocent die" Matt spoke before looking at the team.

"We agree" Abby smiled as they all stared at the screen.

"Matt, the others have just arrived at the pub" Jess stated making everyone look at the screen in shock as the two guys jumped out the car with their weapons ready.

…

Becca jumped out the car and readied her gun and looked over the area quietly before turning to Mathew. "Get all of them into the pub" Becca jabbed her finger towards the people sitting out front under the parasols. "I'm going to check the tree lines to see if its out the forest yet" Becca stated as she crossed to the opposite side of the pub and started to walk down the road, Becca squatted down as she saw blood on the ground that led across the road. "Mathew heads up, its here somewhere, I have a blood trail" Becca replied before she crossed the road.

"Its already killed?" Mathew asked as he looked around trying to spot the thing.

"No I don't think so... This much blood wouldn't trail from a kill. I think its wounded, which would explain why it ran. Predator's have never ran before its not in there nature they are the ultimate predator, it would only run to protect itself if its injured" Becca stated shaking her head.

"So that's good right?" Mathew stated as he walked around the back of the pub to the car park.

"No, injured it will be more erratic" Becca sighed as she kept her eyes glued on the rooftops were she could still see a trail of blood. "There is a blood tail on the rooftops heading towards the pub... its there" Becca stated as she jogged towards the pub.

"I cant see it any where" Mathew stated looking around all the cars not seeing that on top of the roof 5 meters behind him the predator was ready to pounce. Mathew turned just as the predator pounced. "Shit" Mathew yelled fumbling with his gun, just as a shot ran through the air and the predator landed on the ground, Mathew looked up to see Becca standing there. "Thanks" Mathew whispered clutching his heart.

"Next time try checking the roof!" Becca glared before turning around just as a black Lexus RX speed around the corner and stopped in front of them. "They followed us!" Becca gritted out between her teeth.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Hope you all enjoyed the update.

Katy xx


	4. Ch4 Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any of the characters from the show.

AN: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and thanks to everyone who is reading, alerting and reviewing, I love you all. I know these chapter's are quite short but thats because they were orginally combined but they became too long so i split them. Next week's update wont be until Sunday evening.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 4

Introductions

"Matt get there quickly, the Predator is stalking the male, his alone as the girl went to check for a trail" Jess spoke making Matt put his foot down.

"Why the hell is he not looking up" Becker frowned looking at the screen of the laptop. "His meant to be military?" Becker asked watching the screen shaking his head.

"His a goner" Jess whispered as the Predator pounced they all blinked when they heard the gun shot. "Wow, she's got a good aim" Jess whispered as Becker smiled.

"The Military guy was just saved by a girl... that's funny" Becker laughed making Matt laugh.

"Its really bad that he wasn't checking the bloody roofs someone could of died" Matt stated as he pulled the car into the car park right in front of the two they had been tracking. "Lets go!" Matt smiled as he opened the door smiling after hearing the girl.

"They followed us!"

"Do you blame us?" Matt asked raising his eyebrow as he watched the two give them the once over.

"I guess not" Becca sighed as she looked at the guy talking to her.

"I'm Matt Anderson. This is Emily Merchant, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and Captain Hilary Becker" Matt said pointing each one out making Becker roll his eyes at the full name, making Mathew laugh.

"Did he just say your name is Hillary?" Mathew asked laughing pointing at Becker making Becca roll her eyes.

"No. He said Hilary, one L, its originally an Scottish name from the Edwardian times! And you cant talk your parents forgot to learn to spell when they named you, they forgot Matthew had two T's" Becca stated looking at Mathew sarcastically as she rolled her eyes making Abby, Connor and Becker hide their smiles.

"Ok, I'm sensing some tension here" Matt smiled looking between the two. "So your Mathew?" Matt asked looking at the guy who nodded his head.

"Yea I'm Mathew Wilder, I'm army black ops" Mathew stated as Becker rolled his eyes.

"Yea and black ops never taught him to look up" Becca groused out rolling her eyes.

"Why are you being such a bitch" Mathew stated turning to Becca making the other gape at them both.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe because its all just catching up on me... I have lost my best friend and I watched my father die before my eyes in the space of about 2 hours" Becca yelled out looking at Mathew her eyes blazing. "Then the only other person here who knows what's going on nearly gets themselves killed" Becca stated glaring at Mathew. "I really don't know what could be wrong with me!" Becca yelled trying to stop the tears that were gathering in her eyes as the ARC team looked at each other in shock.

"I'm sorry alright" Mathew whispered not wanting to see Becca cry. "I didn't think to check the roofs" Mathew stated shaking his head as the others looked at each other before Matt stepped forward.

"And your Rebecca right?" Matt asked making Becca look at him weirdly.

"How do you know my name?" Becca asked watching as Matt held his hand out to Becker who handed him the ID card before he passed it over to Becca who nodded when she saw it. "Oh! That's how" Becca smiled as she looked up at Matt. "It's Becca or Bex, Rebecca is what dad calls me when I have annoyed him" Becca smiled making Abby laugh.

"Ok Becca" Matt smiled before looking at the two. "We are from the ARC" Matt smiled as he could see it written on the back of the card he passed to Becca as she was still holding it. "We have never seen ID cards like that before. They do not belong to our ARC" Matt stated as Becca smiled.

"Is there somewhere we can go to get off the street... I really don't want to talk about this in the open" Becca smiled as Matt nodded.

"James Lester wanted us to bring you in anyway" Matt smiled as Becca grinned and rolled her eyes.

"James Lester huh? Is he a sarcastic pain in the butt here as well?" Becca asked before laughing as the whole team walked over to car and opened the doors silently. "I will take that as he is listening into this conversation" Becca laughed as Matt nodded his head as another car pulled up.

"Me, Connor and Abby are going in the second vehicle" Emily smiled as the three of them walked over and got in car that had just pulled up.

"So shall we" Matt smiled pointing to the car. "Why don't you both get in the back?" Matt smiled as they both got in the car, Matt and Becker watched as Becca closed her eyes and frowned obviously trying to block out reality. "We should be back at the ARC in about 30 minutes" Matt smiled before he started the car as silence descended over the car.

…

"Why are you three back already?" Lester asked looking at Emily, Abby and Connor as they walked in.

"We all wouldn't of fit in one car" Connor smiled as Lester rolled his eyes.

"Mathew Wilder and Rebecca are with Matt and Becker, they were only a few minutes behind us they should be here soon" Abby smiled as Lester frowned.

"Does Miss Rebecca have a surname?" Lester asked as the three shook their heads.

"She didn't tell us one" Emily smiled sadly as Lester shook his head.

"Did you find anything Jess?" Lester asked as Jess shook her head.

"Do you know how many Rebecca's there are in the world that have a surname that starts with a C?" Jess asked shaking her head. "I even looked for any Rebecca C's that could be linked to the ARC but the one I found is dead!" Jess stated shaking her head. "She died six years ago" Jess sighed as Lester went to reply Matt walked in with Becker, Mathew and Becca.

"Mathew and Rebecca I presume?" Lester stated walking forward and holding his hand out. "James Lester" Lester smiled as Becca raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Its a pleasure to meet two people who know of anomalies? Came through one? And have ARC ID's you cant make head or tails of?" Becca asked trying not to laugh. "Yea its a real pleasure!" Becca laughed as Lester tried not to let his anger show as everyone around tried to hide their laughter.

"You are very annoying" Lester stated as Becca laughed nodding her head.

"Then feel sorry for my James Lester! Who not only had to deal with me on a daily basis but my dad as well" Becca smiled as everyone frowned.

"What do you mean your James Lester? Like from another time?" Matt asked standing up straight and walking to stand next to Lester as Becca shook her head.

"No! I mean another James Lester who is alive right now or was alive the last I knew of... just in a different reality" Becca smiled as everyone looked at her shocked.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Sorry still no explanation yet but it coming everything come out next chapter.

Leave a review.

Katy x


	5. Ch5 Explanations And Shocks

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any of the characters from the show.

A: Hi all sorry I didn't uploaded last week things have just been really crappy and hectic. Here's a new chapter for you all, i go away on holiday tomorrow and i wont be back until Saturday 2nd August. I will try to update when i get in if not i will update on Sunday. Thank you to everyone who has read, alerted and reviewed.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 5

Explanations And Shocks

"I'm sorry did you say different reality?" Connor asked looking at the girl in front of him in shock.

"Yes" Becca smiled as Connor shock his head.

"But that's not possible" Connor replied shaking his head.

"Really? We are standing in a government funded building that tracks rips in time that dinosaurs come through?" Becca stated as Connor nodded his head.

"Fair point but realities? The whole concept is only theory, unproven theories?" Connor mumbled shaking his head making Becca laugh.

"Maybe we should start slowly my name is Rebecca Cutter, I'm Nick Cutter's daughter" Becca smiled as everyone looked at her shocked.

"That's not possible" Jess whispered looking at the girl in front of her. "Your dead" Jess whispered.

"Jess?" Lester asked turning to look at Jess.

"That's the Rebecca C, I found. Nick Cutter's daughter but she died six years ago" Jess whispered as Becca nodded smiling.

"Let me guess a freak accident that hasn't been officially ruled either way?" Becca asked as Jess nodded numbly. "We will leave that for now, jumping the gun will only confuse you" Becca smiled as she looked around. "Is there somewhere we could sit?" Becca asked as Lester nodded pointing over to the chairs that were around the work stations, everyone sat down.

"Ok, explain?" Lester asked as Becca smiled at him nodding her head.

"Ok so you guys know of Einstein's theory of relativity right?" Becca asked looking at everyone getting nods from Connor and Matt.

"Pretend we all nodded" Lester stated making Becca laugh.

"Well we had no idea that anomalies could breach realities, like you Connor we all thought it theoretical until after closing down an anomaly my detector picked up another signal nearby I followed it and I came across it, they are barely visible to the naked eye but they are solid nothing came pass through them it's just like normal air. They are out of phase with us, you have to manipulate the electrical field that the anomalies create to stabilise it" Becca smiled as Connor looked at her in shock. "They are constant, they never disappear and they never seal, they don't travel in time either" Becca stated as Connor shook his head as he stood up.

"This is unreal, I can't believe it" Connor whispered making Becca laugh as Abby looked at him in amusement.

"At first we were told to leave it not mess with them?" Becca smiled looking at Lester. "Lester's orders" Becca laughed and shook her head. "But I collected a lot of data from the anomaly and I was curious and my curiosity got to my dad and we worked on it secretly at home" Becca laughed as Lester rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like Nick Cutter to me" Lester muttered making everyone smile.

"We pulled all of the data and got Stephen to one day be a look out and we imputed all the data we had into the ADD and the pacific frequency to pick up these anomalies and stood there in shock as the ADD lit up like a Christmas tree, we lost count after about 50 anomalies in England alone" Becca smiled shaking her head remembering it. "It ended up being like 560 odd anomalies in Europe, each led to a different reality... Lester wanted nothing to do with it until me and my dad pretty much bashed him into letting us go through the original one we found" Becca smiled as Lester looked at her in shock.

"I gave in?" Lester asked as Becca just nodded her head.

"We went through and was caught by that realities ARC, it took some explaining but they came around and they were fascinated by the idea but they decided they didn't want to reality jump as they were having enough problems with their normal anomalies. After we came back we updated our hub, by going to that reality we discovered a problem with their ADD the same problem our one would eventually have but we were able to fix it before it became a problem" Becca smiled. "Each trip we learnt something new" Becca smiled before frowning. "It also made us suspicious..." Becca sighed shaking her head. "Not including this reality we had travelled to 78 different realities... Helen Cutter was a problem in everyone doing always identical things and I mean identical" Becca sighed shaking her head. "Our Helen Cutter she knew how and that you could jump realities, its where we found the coordinates to come here... it was in her book" Becca sighed.

"Are you saying Helen Cutter is still alive?" Lester asked standing up.

"I don't know about yours but ours is we think?" Becca sighed shaking her head. "I wouldn't put it past her to work with herself... She's vain enough" Becca muttered. "Our reality has been invaded, Helen has opened up hundreds of anomalies and predators are infesting the place, everyone is dead. My dad believes because of how many times this reality is written down in Helen's book, we think this is her base of operation. We don't know if she here at the moment but that's our theory" Becca sighed as Lester stood up and brushed his hand through his hair.

"So you are from an alternate reality. Helen Cutter has destroyed your reality and you think she is based here?" Lester asked.

"Yes in a nut shell" Mathew smiled adding to the conversation making Becca and Lester look at him. "What I don't talk science" Mathew smiled making Becca roll her eyes.

"Honestly do you think Helen will leave this reality alone once she's done with yours" Lester asked looking at Mathew and Becca.

"No way" Becca replied shaking her head as Lester nodded his head.

"I agree, so any help you guys need we will help. Helen Cutter is a problem for everyone" Lester smiled sadly. "I have ordered the two predator bodies be burned. We have placed Cutter's body in one of the medical labs" Lester stated as Becca nodded.

"Thank you" Becca smiled nodding at Lester who smiled at her.

"Nick Cutter was a member of this realities ARC... he was a good man, a pain in the butt but a good man. You maybe from a different reality but your still his daughter so if you need anything just ask" Lester smiled as his lot looked at him in shock. "I can be nice" Lester muttered rolling his eyes.

"At the moment all I know is that I'm tired" Becca sighed shaking her head as she turned to look at Connor smiling. "I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer them I promise, I just want to change my clothes and sleep" Becca sighed.

"Of course we have had two of the quarantine rooms set up for you, they each have their own showers as well. I will have some clothes put in there for you as well, they wont be flattering but they will do the job" Lester stated as Becca stood up and walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" Becca smiled as Lester just nodded his head.

"You are welcome. Matt can you show them to the rooms" Lester stated before turning to everyone. "I want everything and everyone Helen Cutter has ever met run to ground, if she is here I want her found" Lester stated before nodding to Becca and Mathew before walking off to his office.

"Come on" Matt smiled waving Mathew and Becca in front of him before taking them down to the rooms that have been set up for them, Matt led down a metal corridor. "Ok, this one is you Mathew and this one opposite is you Becca" Matt smiled as the two walked into the rooms and looked around. "There are cameras but they only cover the door, so we know who is coming and going" Matt smiled as Becca nodded her head.

"It's ok we get it, the doors are going to be locked until you decide you can trust us" Mathew smiled as Matt nodded his head.

"Yea I'm sorry thou" Matt smiled as they both nodded.

"It's fine" Becca smiled as she walked further into the room.

"These buttons here are call buttons so if you need anything just call" Matt smiled before walking away after closing both doors.

…

"Do you believe them?" Lester asked coming up behind Matt, Emily, Jess, Becker, Abby and Connor as they watched the surveillance cameras from the quarantine rooms.

"No reason not too" Matt stated as they watched Becca come out the bathroom with wet hair and just some plan trousers on and long black t-shirt before collapsing on the couch looking at her arm that had been bandaged before dissolving into tears clutching the cushion next to her. "That pain isn't faked" Matt stated before walking away from the screen. "That's real" Matt sighed jabbing his finger at the screen before Jess minimized it.

"Jess?" Lester asked looking at the girl in front of him.

"She has lost her dad, she should be allowed to grieve with out us gawking at her" Jess stated pulling the other security camera in front.

"Ok" Lester smiled at Jess's heart. "Just keep an eye on them, whilst I go call the minister" Lester sighed before walking back to his office.

"Leave Becca in peace Jess just keep an eye on Mathew" Matt stated as Jess nodded.

"Okay" Jess smiled as Matt got up.

"Come on Connor, Abby, Emily and Becker we are hitting the web to see if we can find anything on Helen" Matt laughed as they all rolled their eyes before walked into a lab and started brain storming as Jess turned back to watching Mathew and the screens.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Thanks for reading.

Leave a review.

Katy xx


	6. Ch6 Extinction

Disclaimer: I dont own primeval or any of the Characters from the show.

AN: I'm back here's the next chapter i hope you all enjoy. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted, love you all. Here we go.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 6

Extinction

Becca sighed as she sat up realising that she fell asleep on the couch. "Great that's going to make me sore" Becca sighed as she stood up placing the cushion she was hugging down and stretched trying to get rid of her stiff neck. Becca looked around the room and actually seeing it, it was basic, couch, chair, table, bed and bathroom. The room had no decorations, it looked like a hospital room. Becca sighed and walked to the door and pressed the buzzer and waited until the door opened to see a guy dressed in black military BDU's.

"Is everything ok?" The guy asked looking at the girl in front of him.

"Can I go see my dads body please?" Becca asked looking at the guy in front of her who frowned.

"Give me two minutes I will go check" he smiled sadly before closing the door again.

Becca sighed as she sat on the chair by the door which was closer than the couch, three minutes passed before the door opened again and the same guy was there.

"Lester has approved of it, I will escort you there"

"Thank you" Becca smiled sadly as she stood up and followed the guy out the door and down a few corridors before he stopped and opened a door.

"I believe, he has been stitched up, so you wont have to look at any open wounds. I will wait by the door for you"

"Thank you" Becca whispered before walking into the room and slowly walked up to her dads body, with a heavy heart as more tears pooled in her eyes. Becca looked around noticing that she was in some sort of medical bay. Becca spotted a chair and pulled it over to the side of her dads body and sat in the chair and stared at him until tears blurred her vision before she picked up his hand and holding it. "Dad!" Becca whispered brokenly as she stroked his hand. "I don't know what I'm doing with out you. I thought it was meant to be the other way... everywhere else I have always died before you" Becca whispered as tears slide past her eyelids. "I'm lost... I don't know how to get them to trust us, I don't..." Becca hiccuped. "I don't know how do this with out you. I promise I will stop Helen, I swear" Becca whispered kissing his hand before laying her head on his arm. "I love you" Becca whispered before dissolving into tears and eventually cried herself to sleep.

…

Matt sighed as he walked towards the hub, he and team had been up all night trying to track Helen and they had come up empty handed they had given up for the night around three in the morning. Matt frowned when he noticed one of the armed guards standing outside one of the medical rooms.

"Craig?" Matt asked raising his eyebrow at the guard who smiled at him.

"Miss Cutter wished to see her fathers body" Craig nodded into the room making Matt look to see her with her head on Nick Cutter's arm. "I got permission from Lester at around 2 this morning and I brought her down just before 3, I'm thinking she is asleep as she hasn't moved since 3 this morning" Craig sighed shaking his head. "I didn't want to wake her, I'm pretty sure I heard her cry herself to sleep" Craig stated as Matt sighed shaking his head sadly.

"Its ok, I will wake her up" Matt smiled as he silently let himself into the room and squatted down next to Becca and sighed as he noticed the tear tracks on her face before he gently shook her. "Becca" Matt whispered and watching as she slowly opened her eyes and looked him in the eye before looking back at the body.

"How long have I been asleep?" Becca whispered not taking her eyes off her dad.

"According to Craig he brought you down just before 3 and you feel asleep not long later. Its nearly 9" Matt smiled as Becca shook her head.

"None of this feels real, I keep thinking this is a really bad and sick dream" Becca sighed trying not to show her tears. "But its not, they are both gone... they were my only family. Stephen and dad, I don't know how to do this with out them" Becca sighed shaking her head as she looked at Matt.

"Well Mathew seems to think you are doing ok. His military and he did as you told him to... if you was that clueless he wouldn't of followed your direction like he did" Matt smiled as Becca wiped her eyes.

"Thanks" Becca whispered as she looked at Matt before smiling at him as he held his hand out to pull her up.

"Let me escort you back to your room so you can freshen up and get changed, I believe Abby had your clothes you was wearing yesterday dry cleaned and brought some more clothes similar to that in them sizes, they arrived this morning I believe they were being taken straight to your room" Matt smiled as Becca frowned as they left the room. "I have her Craig" Matt smiled nodding to the guard as Becca frowned.

"She didn't have to do that" Becca sighed as Matt smiled. "And was that poor guy standing there all night?" Becca asked frowning as the guy walked away making Matt laugh.

"Yea and he is fine, its his job" Matt smiled before starting to lead her back to her room "And she knows that but that's just Abby" Matt smiled as they reached her door. "Buzz when your ready" Matt smiled as Becca walked into the room and smiled at him.

"Thank you" Becca smiled as Matt nodded.

"Nothing to thank me for" Matt smiled before shutting the door as Becca sighed before her mouth dropped open at the amount of packages on the bed, Becca shook her head before browsing few the bits and pieces before grabbing a few things and walking into the bathroom to have a shower.

Becca smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, Abby had picked the clothes great as she looked at outfit, Kick flare jeans and a tight white cami with a zipped peach leisure jacket over the top undone. Becca walked over to the door and pressed the buzzer and waited for someone to come to the door.

"Hey" Becca smiled when the door opened and Abby was standing there.

"Hi, thanks for the clothes" Becca smiled as Abby nodded.

"It was my pleasure them black BDU's are not attractive" Abby smiled making Becca nod her head. "And wearing clothes I feel comfortable in comforts me" Abby smiled as Becca nodded her head. "I'm sorry about your dad" Abby whispered as Becca nodded her head as only one tear leaked from her eye.

"Thanks" Becca smiled as she squared her shoulders before smiling at Abby who smiled back.

"You ready to head into the nut house we call the hub? Mathew's already there" Abby smiled as Becca followed her with a smile.

Becca walked with Abby in silence before they walked into the hub to see people walking around and Matt, Emily, Becker, Connor and Mathew gathered around a work station just behind Jess who was sitting at the detector.

Becker laughed at Connor who was writing little things down on a note pad as he looked at Mathew who was talking to Matt. Becker froze when he saw Abby heading towards them with Becca... Her ID photo was beautiful, when he saw her yesterday she was hot but now as he watched her he just thought she was gorgeous.

"Your drawling" Abby whispered to him as she passed him with a smile making him frown before looking away from Becca with slightly red cheeks making Abby smile.

"Morning" Jess smiled approaching the group stopping next to Becker before holding a file out to Matt.

"I had Jess find you Mathew in this reality, obviously we already know that you Becca are dead I also have all the information on your death as well" Matt smiled looking at the two as Lester walked over.

"Is that their files?" Lester asked as Matt quickly flipped through them before handing them to Lester.

"Mathew Wilder. Army SAS Black Ops... KIA. It appears you died in Iraq two years ago during a road side bomb" Lester stated looking at Mathew before turning the page and looking at the next page and frowning. "Rebecca you were killed in a car crash two days after your eighteenth birthday... a brand new car that was brought for you by your dad... you went off the road and rolled into a ditch. The crash was ruled as a negligent homicide after it was discovered that brakes had been cut" Lester breathed out in shock before looking at the young woman in shock as was everyone else as she didn't even blink. "The person responsible was never caught" Lester finished before closing the file and looking back at Becca. "I just told you that you were murdered in this reality and you have not even blinked" Lester stated looking at the girl in front of him.

"How would you like me act?" Becca asked looking at Lester with tears in her eyes. "Its nothing new to me actually that death sounds tame to some of the others..." Becca sighed shaking her head. "I told you last night that my ARC had travelled through to 78 different realities" Becca sighed shaking her head before looking Lester straight in the eye. "I was dead in all of them" Becca whispered as everyone gasped looking appalled at the thought.

"How?" Matt asked in shock shaking his head.

"Freak accidents... Creature incursions... Murdered" Becca whispered shrugging her shoulders. "In one reality my body was found tied to the remains of a bed after the house I was in was set on fire" Becca whispered as Jess covered her mouth.

"That's horrible" Abby whispered in shock that anyone could be that cruel.

"No what is horrible is that the coroner who did the autopsy believed I was burnt alive" Becca whispered as tears appeared in Abby's eyes.

"Who would do something like that?" Lester asked looking shocked as Becca smiled at him sadly.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?" Becca asked raising her eyebrow. "I was nearly killed when I was three, my mum found a guy in our house about to smother me in my sleep, my mum screamed and my dad tackled the guy, he ran off. My parents were freaked" Becca sighed shaking her head. "It was only two years ago my dad figured it all out when we found the guy who tried to smother me at an anomaly sight... he worked for Helen" Becca stated as everyone looked at her in horror.

"Are you telling us Helen killed you?" Becker asked looking at the girl in front of him in shock.

"Proven in at least 55 of the realities we went through" Becca smiled as Becker and everyone looked at her flabbergasted. "I'm practically extinct" Becca smiled sadly as Lester shock his head.

"And here I was think Helen couldn't get any more psycho" Lester stated shaking his head before looking back at Rebecca in shock.

"Why does that shock you? She kills her own husband in some realities" Becca smiled shrugging her shoulder as Lester frowned.

"We know" Connor whispered making Becca look at him. "Helen broke into the ARC and shot Cutter, he died in my arms" Connor whispered as Becca looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry" Becca whispered realising that the Connor cared about her dad.

"Your dad meant a lot to most of us" Connor whispered sadly as Becca smiled at him as Abby put her arms around his shoulders and rested her head against Connor's.

"How about we end Helen's rein then?" Lester asked looking at Becca with a smile on his face. "These lot were here to late last night trying to find Helen and they kept coming up empty handed, can you think of anything" Lester asked looking at Becca who shook her head.

"Has Helen ever had a base of operation here before?" Becca asked looking at everyone before Connor nodded.

"Yea, the warehouse were Stephen died." Connor replied as Becca nodded.

"I would look there, she has a serial killer tendency to revisit places she done something big" Becca sighed as she crossed her arms and looked down trying to hide her tears as Lester walked away.

"You and Stephen Hart were close?" Matt asked noticing Becca's reaction to the name.

"Yea" Becca whispered looking at Matt. "He was my big brother in everything but blood" Becca whispered as Matt smiled at her. "I don't know how to do this with out them" Becca whispered as more tears flowed down her face bringing tears to everyone's eyes as well as lumps in their throats. "I always had them there to lean on" Becca whispered shaking her head.

"You have us now" Connor smiled making Becca smile at him sadly.

"Yea" Abby smiled at Becca before smirking as she watched Becker stare at Becca.

….

"I have just gotten the go from the minister, you guys are heading back to Helen's warehouse, you are taking two security teams with you as well" Lester stated as he came back towards the group. "Rebecca and Mathew you are going with them as you are the two that know what your looking for" Lester smiled before looking at Jess who was frowning as she watched Becker staring at Rebecca Cutter. "Jess get them set up on boxes and COMMs" Lester smiled nodding before walking back to his office slowly.

"Here these are charged" Jess stated passing a box each to Mathew and Becca. "Just clip them to your trousers and it will admit a signal so I can track you all at any time, and place the ear plugs in and you guys will be ready to go" Jess stated not looking anyone in the eye as she handed the ear pieces out. "I have down loaded the coordinates into the black boxes, your ready to go" Jess stated before turning to the screens.

"Lets go guys" Matt smiled before frowning as he turned back to look at Jess noticing her change of mood, before he shook his head shaking it off as nothing before heading out to the cars with everyone.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

thank you everyone for reading Please leave a review.

Katy x


	7. Ch7 Official

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any of the characters. I just own this storyline.

AN: Hi guys here is the next chapter. Thank's to everyone who has read, alerted, favourited and reviewed.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 7

Official

Matt sighed as he pulled the car to a stop out side the warehouse before they all climbed out and stared at the building that looked run down.

"Charming" Becca smiled looking at Connor making him laugh.

"I have tried to hack into the security system but its being difficult" Jess's voice sounded in their ears.

"Um how do you use these?" Becca asked pointing to the ear piece.

"Just talk Jess can hear you" Matt smiled at Becca.

"Ok, Jess? I wouldn't try it, Helen is known for her booby traps. I wouldn't put it past her to Trojan her system" Becca stated as Matt looked at her shocked.

"Its alright Jess we can go in blind. We don't want the ADD crashing" Matt stated as Becker's men walked over to the door and opened them.

"So how did your Stephen die?" Becca asked looking between Abby and Connor who both looked down.

"Helen had created her own private prehistoric zoo, they got loose and the only way to contain them was to release the food alarm, it called them all back to the main room" Connor sighed shaking his head.

"The door jammed. The only way to close it was from inside, it was suicide as there was no way out" Abby sighed looking Becca in the eye. "He sacrificed himself for us and everyone else, as there were a group of about 10 future predators in there as well" Abby sighed before walking off ahead.

"What happened to all the creatures?" Mathew asked looking worriedly down the corridor.

"They were all dead apart from the predators by the time we come back... we killed the predators" Becker stated as he looked at Mathew. "There shouldn't be anything here" Becker stated before looking back down the tunnel.

"Everyone stop" Becca spoke loudly making everyone look at her weirdly. "Sorry but look at the floor" Becca stated before walking to the front were two of the security team were standing. "Look?" Becca sighed pointing ahead to where no one had walked yet, they could see footprints in the dust. "When was the last time someone from the ARC was in here?" Becca asked as Connor crouched down next to her.

"4 years" Connor stated as Becca shook her head.

"They are not that old, I would bet they are less than a week old" Becca smiled looking at Connor.

"Someone defiantly been in this place then" Becker stated as he walked in front of his two security team. "I will take point just in case" Becker stated looking back at Matt getting a nod from him.

"Is he always like that?" Becca asked as she stood up and looked at Connor.

"Who?" Connor asked looking at Becca who was shaking her head.

"GI Joe?" Becca asked pointing at Becker making Connor laugh making everyone look at them.

"Sorry" Connor snorted before smiling at Becca with a glint in his eyes. "That's a new one... Soldier Boy and Action Man are the normal nicknames but I have to admit I'm liking GI Joe" Connor laughed before he frowned. "Becker blames himself for what happened to one of our team mates that lost their life, his never forgiven himself" Connor sighed as he watched Becker.

"That sucks I'm sorry" Becca whispered seeing Connor frowned before smiling at her.

"Thanks. Its seems you know all about losing team mates" Connor smiled sadly as Becca nodded.

"Yea, Mathew thinks the people that were in the hub when Lester sealed it are still alive in our reality" Becca sighed shaking her head. "But his dreaming, Helen knows the layout of the ARC, I wouldn't put it past her to open an anomaly in there after they sealed it" Becca sighed as Connor looked at her in sympathy before she smiled at him. "But each to their own" Becca sighed shrugging her shoulders. "If that's what he needs to believe to get through the day then so be it" Becca smiled as Connor nodded his head.

"Yea, everyone deals with grieve in their own ways" Connor smiled as they headed up the some stairs that led into a room that had a viewing area that looked down into a black pit.

"Where are we?" Mathew asked looking down at the pit uneasily.

"That's were Helen kept the creatures" Connor stated as he walked over and looked down in to the dark pit. "In there is where Stephen died" Connor sighed turning his back to the room as he watched Becca look around before she walked over to a desk in the corner and looking through the drawers and all the paperwork on the desk. Becca pulled out the top draw and saw an identical diary to the one her dad gave her she picked it up and flicked through it.

"What's that?" Matt asked looking over at Becca to see her flicking through s diary.

"Its a diary. Helen's diary, she seems to carry these where ever she goes" Becca murmured as Connor walked over and looked over her shoulder at the diary before he scanned the papers on the desk.

"Becker this is Marshall. We have found a sleeping bag and food down here, someone defiantly been sleeping here, we have also found a few note books"

"Ok grab the notebooks and come back up to us" Becker stated before turning to look at Becca and Connor. "No ones here. Is there a way you guys can hack the system so Jess can get in?" Becker asked watching as Becca and Connor raised their eyebrow at the same time.

"Why?" Connor asked standing up straight and looking at Becker in question.

"So we don't have to wait around if you can get Jess in safely then she can keep an eye on the place for movement" Becker stated as Matt nodded his head.

"Its a good plan, see what you can do Connor" Matt smiled as Connor frowned.

"I don't even know how to navigate this system" Connor muttered.

"Maybe I can help?" Becca smiled looking at Connor. "I have a degree in Quantum Mechanics" Becca smiled as Connor looked at her shocked before he nodded his head as the two headed towards the computers and stated to type in commands.

10 minutes later Becca nodded at Connor. "Jess I think that's done it. You should be able to get into the system, me and Becca have created our very own back door, the password is anomaly" Connor smiled as he and Becca turned around to look at Matt shaking his head at the two of them as Mathew smiled.

"Dear lord we now have two of them" Matt sighed shaking his head making Abby laugh as she walked over and joined them and high-fived them both.

"Good work. I'm in all camera's are now feeding into the ADD" Jess's voice sounded making Connor high-five Becca much to Emily's amusement.

"Ok you two grow up and lets get out of here" Matt laughed as he led Emily out the room followed by Becca, Abby and Connor with Mathew and Becker and his security teams behind them. As they were walking down the stairs Becca lost her footing but before she could fall even the slightest Becker caught her and steadied her making Abby smile at Connor. As they reached the bottom, Becca turned around and smiled at him before Abby grabbed her hand and pulling her down the corridor, Becca turned around from Abby and looked at Becker.

"Thanks for catching me GI Joe" Becca winked turning back to Connor and Abby as everyone else dissolved into laughter.

"Your welcome" Becker frowned as he looked at Becca before smirking and following them out the building.

…

"Good Job" Lester smiled as he watched everyone come back into the hub. "Jess has placed a spyware on the camera's it will track any movement that come or goes in the building" Lester smiled nodding at everyone. "Who wants the joy of looking through these notebooks" Lester asked pointing to the books in Becker's hands.

"Well if you have my bag, that I had on me... I had a couple of Helen's notebooks in there as well as my dads PDA, as well as one that belonged to Helen" Becca stated looking at Lester who nodded his head.

"Yea, the bag was searched but nothings been touched" Lester smiled at her as Mathew nodded.

"She is the one that deciphered the notebook in the first place" Mathew smiled looking over at Becca.

"Well in that case I will leave them in Rebecca's capable hands, oh and after a lengthy discussion with the minister we have come to a decision" Lester smiled looking at Becca and Mathew. "I would like to offer you both temporary positions here at the ARC until this is over and you guys can decide what you want to do then" Lester smiled as Mathew and Becca looked at each other.

"Thank you" Becca smiled looking at Lester who nodded his head at them. "We would like that" Becca smiled as Mathew nodded his head.

"Well all that's left is to get you guys somewhere to stay" Lester smiled before turning to walk away.

"I have a spare room" Matt smiled as Emily nodded at him.

"So do I" Becker smiled making Lester smile at them both.

"Ok, so who is going to go where?" Lester asked looking at everyone.

"I think it will probably be better if Becca goes with Becker and Mathew with me and Emily" Matt smiled as he looked between Becker and Mathew as the two were not going to be the best of friends.

"That's fine" Lester smiled before turning to Jess. "Update that into the system please and have ID's bracelets ready for them tomorrow, for now everyone go home and relax" Lester smiled before walking away as Abby smiled as she walked over to Becca.

"Lets go pack up all your clothes" Abby smiled as Becca rolled her eyes.

"Yea actually about all of that, what's with the red and black dress?" Becca asked as Abby laughed as they walked away.

"I thought you might want to wear it to work" Abby giggled as Becca shook her head.

"Yea, can you imagine" Becca laughed shaking her head not noticing Abby's smirk. "How many people that would be a distraction for other than me" Becca laughed as Abby turned around and smirked at Becker who glared at her.

"Oh I know one person" Abby sang as she threaded her arm through Becca's and led her down to the room she had stayed in over night, the two of them laughing as Jess watched them glaring not happy with the new turn of advents.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Thanks for reading leave a review.

Katy xx


	8. Ch8 Adjustments

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any of the characters from the show I only own Becca.

AN: Hi guys I am back... Sorry I have been gone, I had severe writers block and didn't write a single thing for over 8 months. Life just seamed to always be getting in the way and I just didn't have any motivation to write but I have my mojo back I will updating once a week, every Monday. I only have the chapter 20 left to write which epilogue and this story is finished. Thank you to everyone who is still with this story and sorry again for the absence.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 8

Adjustments

Becca sighed as she looked around the hub, she and Becker had just arrived it was early in the morning. Becker's spare room was comfortable and a lot more homely than the room here at the ARC but she still didn't get much sleep. Things were so different here than her reality... she still hoped that this was all a nightmare and her dad would just magically reappear, but this wasn't a dream or a fairytale she wasn't going to get her happy ending.

"Hey" Mathew sighed as he came and leant against the desk that Becca was leaning on watching everyone in the ARC.

"Hey" Becca whispered as she watched Jess and Becker talk, the first one flirting with the soldier much the amusement of Becca as Becker didn't seem to even notice.

"I miss Aiden" Mathew sighed as he also watched Jess and Becker with a shake of his head. "He could be an annoying little pipsqueak but he grew on me" Mathew sighed making Becca smile sadly.

"He grew on everyone eventually" Becca smiled before looking around and seeing Abby and Connor talking quietly in the corner. "Things are the same but at the same time they are different... Its like we are in the Twilight Zone" Becca whispered making Mathew laugh neither of them noticing Jess and Becker walk over.

"More like the invasion of the body snatchers" Mathew muttered making Becca laugh before smiling at Becker and Jess as they stopped at the station Becca and Mathew were at.

"Invasion of the body snatchers?" Jess asked looking at the two people in front of her in confusion and shaking her head.

"Its a film" Becca smiled as Connor and Abby walked over Connor smiling as he heard the conversation.

"One of the most awesome films of all time first released in 1956 before being remade in 1978" Connor stated making Becker roll his eyes.

"You would know that" Becker smiled shaking his head at his friend who seemed to be a deposit of useless information some times.

"Still not got a clue" Jess smiled before looking back at Becca and Mathew holding out two black straight bands. "But any way Mathew, Becca hold out your right hands" Jess smiled as they both did as they were told looking at Jess weirdly before she held the black bands over there wrists before slapping them on.

"Whoa" Mathew stated whipping his arm back and rubbing his wrist and looked at Jess funnily as everyone raised their eyebrows at him.

"They are your bio-tag ID's they hold all your personal bio signatures as well as the security level clearance" Jess smiled as Becca looked down at the bracelet in wonder. "They are impossible to fake or copy" Jess smiled as she watched the two in front of her Mathew still rubbing his wrist and Becca was just staring at the bracelet.

"Interesting idea" Becca whispered as she fingered the bracelet lost in thought.

"Yea" Mathew muttered looking at the thing. "Any way to loosen it?" Mathew muttered making Becca raise her eyebrow at him.

"No unfortunately it has to be skin tight to read your bio signature" Jess stated looking at the guy in front of her weirdly.

"Ignore him his just being awkward" Becca smiled at the girl in front of her before turning and glaring at Mathew.

"If you look on the bracelet it has a number on it" Jess stated pointing to the side of the bracelet making Becca look to see a seven digit number engraved on there. "That's your access password for the computers" Jess smiled as Becca nodded her head.

"Thanks" Becca smiled before looking back at the bracelet with a sigh.

"All you have to do is wave your arm over the sensors at the side of the doors and they will open up for you" Jess smiled before looking at Connor. "Lester has set up a lab for you Becca its next door to Connor's so when your ready just ask Connor to show where it is" Jess smiled before walking back to the ADD.

"I'm heading to the gym" Mathew muttered as he walked away making Becca roll her eyes before she looked at Abby, Becker and Connor.

"Isn't he a ray of sunshine" Becca laughed making the other three laugh before Connor patted her on the back.

"I'm heading up to my lab now, if you want me to show the way" Connor smiled as Becca nodded her head.

"Yeah that would be great" Becca smiled as she stood up and smiled at Abby and Becker before following Connor.

"How are you holding up?" Connor asked looking at the girl walking next to him.

"Getting there... It comes and goes. One minute I start dealing with everything the next I just wish I could erase time" Becca sighed as Connor nodded his head.

"I know the feeling" Connor sighed shaking his head. "Its how I felt when this realities Cutter died... I would of done everything to get him back" Connor sighed.

"He would of never forgiven you if you had. I don't know about your Nick but my dad" Becca sighed shaking her head. "He was always adamant that the anomalies are not to be used as a weapon or to change the past... he always used to tell me we were not god" Becca smiled as Connor nodded his head.

"That sounds like Cutter... he had us tranquillising the creatures as he was afraid of changing the time-line" Connor sighed making Becca smile as she looked at the guy next to her.

"That's my dad alright" Becca sighed trying to stop the tears that had appeared in her eyes. "He said anomalies should be given the respect they deserve as well as the creatures that come out of them as they were the building blocks for everything that surrounds us" Becca smiled as Connor nodded his head.

"Do you think he ever got bored of always being right?" Connor asked trying to lighten the mood and succeeding as Becca burst out with laughter.

"No way he loved it especially rubbing it in Lester's face" Becca laughed as Connor stopped at junction to left was a short corridor and to the right was also a short corridor. Connor pointed down the corridor to the right.

"That's the lab Lester has had sorted for you" Connor smiled before pointing to the left corridor. "I'm there so if you need me just pop over or call" Connor smiled as Becca nodded her head before quickly hugging Connor before he turned and walked to his lab, Becca sighed as she walked down to hers and placed her hand over the sensor and watched as the door slid open the lights automatically turning on so she could see the back wall straight in front of her was occupied by a white board that was basically the entire room. The walls either side were cabinets with a work space on top of them and in the middle stood a massive desk that had a laptop on it and the bag her dad had given her as she walked over she noticed a note on the desk.

You will find stationary in the drawers

of the desk.

If you require anything else just inform Jess

and we will get it for you...

with in reason...

J. Lester

Becca smiled as she looked at the note it seemed James Lester was the same in every reality, his bark is worse than his bite. Becca smiled as she looked through the draws in the desk to find note pads and pens and anything she could possibly need for working. Becca sighed as she sat down in the chair by the laptop and pulled the bag towards her and looked through it to see all the notebooks in there she pulled them out and sorted them into piles the one she brought with her and the ones from the warehouse and placed them in two piles, before pulling out Helen's PDA and her dad's before something else caught her attention in the bottom of the bag was her dads mobile phone, Becca pulled it out and pressed the lock off the main screen flashed up bringing tears to Becca's eyes as she looked at the picture of her, Stephen and her dad.

"I'm going to make her pay guys" Becca sighed looking at the picture before putting the phone down and pulling the first notebook towards her the one she had looked through millions of times already, Becca leaned down and grabbed a pen and notebook from the draw and buried her head in the notebook.

Becker smiled as he looked through the glass of Becca's lab she had her head buried in a notebook whilst her hand scribbled things down in another notebook with out even looking, Becker placed his hand over the door sensor and smiling as it opened. Becca looked up as the door opened to see Becker standing there.

"Hey" Becca smiled looking up at the soldiers with a raised eyebrow.

"Jess didn't give you and Mathew earpieces yet, Matt wants to talk to everyone" Becker smiled as he leant on the desk and looked at the notebook she had been writing in.

"When?" Becca asked looking back down at the page she was just trying to work out.

"Now!" Becker smiled as Becca looked up startled and curious as she nodded her head.

"Alright then" Becca laughed as she stood up making Becker laugh.

"You will get used to him eventually, he just takes a little time to warm up to" Becker smiled making Becca laugh as she looked at the soldier.

Yeah there were a few things in this reality she would have to adjust to but some things she didn't think would take long to get used too... Becker being one of them. Becca smiled to herself as she followed the soldier out the lab the two meeting up with Connor as he left his lab and the three headed towards the hub.

Becker, Connor and Becca walked into the hub to see everyone standing around Matt who was next to Jess, the three skirted around the edge until they were next to Abby, Emily and Mathew just to the left of Matt who smiled at the three before he turned to everyone.

"I know everybody is probably wondering why I called this meeting. Well I want everyone to be on the same page... you have all properly either met or heard about Mathew and Becca" Matt stated pointing to the two who looked at each other wondering where Matt was going with this. "Well first things first, it is true they are from a different reality and Helen Cutter is alive in that reality, we have pledged to help them stop her as she poses a threat to this reality too" Matt stated as people looked at him in shock as they believed Helen Cutter was behind them. "I know you will all make Becca and Mathew feel welcome, things will probably be rocky for a while as this isn't easy for them, there will be an adjustment period but we will get there. I believe that these two will be asset's here. So if they ask for any help please help them anyway you can" Matt finished as everyone clapped, Becca and Mathew smiled at Matt in return. Everyone gradually left the main area so only the team, Becca, Mathew and Jess was left when Lester walked over, nodding his head at Matt before looking at Becca.

"Did you find everything you needed in the lab?" Lester asked as Becca smiled and nodded her head. "Anything you need?" Lester asked.

"Yea everything was good" Becca smiled before biting her lip. "Actually is there anyway to get a printer? I know I can store things on the laptop but I find it easier to have things as a visual reference and would it be possible to get a coffee machine?" Becca finished with a smile as Matt and Connor laughed making Lester roll his eyes before smiling and nodding at Jess.

"Jess get a printer and coffee machine installed into Becca's lab please" Lester smiled as Connor leaned next to her.

"Me and Matt have coffee machines as well" Connor smiled as Becca giggled making everyone look over at the two Mathew smiling sadly, as it was the first time he had seen Becca smile since this all started. Abby smiled as she watched Connor entertain Rebecca Cutter as Jess came and stood next to her.

"Are you not worried about them?" Jess asked looking at Becca and Connor as Abby frowned at her.

"Why should I be?" Abby asked looking at Jess in question.

"All the guys seem to be attracted to her" Jess stated glaring as Becker walked over and joined in the conversation between Becca and Connor making Abby smile as it clicked with her.

"Jess, I trust Connor" Abby smiled turning to her friend. "And I'm sorry that Becker likes Becca but Jess nothing has happened between you guys... you both flirt but neither of you have ever made a move" Abby stated shaking her head not understanding it.

"I have been waiting for him but she is..." Jess ground out between her teeth.

"She's... what Jess? She isn't doing anything" Abby whispered before jumping as an alarm blared out around the room.

"What we got Jess?" Matt asked as Jess sat back in her chair.

"Anomaly at a nightclub in London, Cascade. Its an industrial area so low in population at the moment the club should be empty of even employees" Jess stated as everyone grabbed black boxes Matt grabbing two as well as Becker.

"Here" Matt smiled handing the black box to Mathew as Becker did the same to Becca.

"The ear pieces for Mathew and Becca are here" Jess stated holding her hand out so Abby could take them and pass them to the two.

"Keep them in at all times that way its easier to contact each other" Matt stated as he looked over everyone. "Alright lets go, Emily, Abby and Mathew with me" Matt stated looking at everyone before looking at Becker. "Becker; you, Connor and Becca in the other car and the security team behind you guys" Matt stated as they all ran out the room towards the cars.


	9. Ch09 Team Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval just my original characters.

AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 9

Team Bonding

Becca sighed as the team traipsed back into the hub they were all shattered after coming back from the club. Its was a nightmare the club was on top of a few warehouses, it was three flights to even get in there and then the place was at all different levels the bar was on one level the dance floor was on another and the seating area was on another, the anomaly was on the top floor by the seating area and it lead to the Sinemurian period and a pride of Dilophosaurus had come through and they didn't want to go back easily, it had taken them an hour to track them all down and a lot of running up and down the various steps.

"Nice work, why don't you guys call it a night? The reports can wait till tomorrow" Lester stated from the top of the stairs by his office and watching as the team scattered into various places.

Matt smiled as he entered Becca's lab to find the young woman in question hunched over the desk in the middle of the lab with a dairy in one hand whilst holding a pen in the other hand and doodling on a spare sheet of paper. Matt laughed making Becca look up to see who was there.

"So Helen's taken up witchcraft?" Matt asked trying to keep a straight face but failing as Becca looked at him as if he had grown a third head before he nodded down to the scrape of paper that Becca had been doodling on she smiled when she spotted the pentagram she had drawn.

"Well in my opinion she is a witch!" Becca smiled as Matt laughed nodding his head.

"So as Lester has let us go early, we have decided to go out for a drink, you as a member of my team, I'm ordering you and Mathew to come too" Matt smiled before turning and walking out the door as Abby walked in smiling.

"So, we are going for a drink" Abby smiled as Becca rolled her eyes. "We are going to Becker's place so you can change and then we are heading to mine and Connor's so I can change afterwards and then we can get a taxi to the pub" Abby smiled as she grabbed Becca and pulled her out the lab much to amusement of Connor and Becker who were standing outside Connor's lab. Becca waved her hand at them before Abby pulled her away making Connor and Becker laugh.

"What has gotten into Abby?" Becker asked looking at Connor who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Not a clue" Connor laughed before looking back at Becker. "Maybe its because she has someone who gets her? Abby and Jess are friends but Jess and Abby have nothing in common" Connor said shrugging his shoulder as Becker nodded his head.

"Yea, I suppose" Becker smiled before sighing. "Ok, I'm going to check everything is sorted in security and then I'm going to head home and shower before meeting you guys down the pub" Becker smiled before walking off towards his office.

…

Abby smiled as she looked through the clothes she brought Becca and placed the dress on the bed as Becca walked into the room just in a towel after showering to see the dress on the bed.

"No way Abby I'm not wearing that dress to the pub!" Becca stated staring at the dress in shock.

"Why not?" Abby asked looking at Becca pouting.

"Because... its way to dressy!" Becca stated staring at the dress before walking over to the wardrobe where everything Abby had brought her was now residing.

"You are not wearing anything that you would wear to the ARC" Abby stated as Becca turned and looked at her.

Becca sighed as she pulled out a pair of black tight skinny jeans followed by a white belt and a black Lycra t-shirt and a pair of knee high boots.

"There!" Becca smiled placing the clothes on the bed.

"Ok, Jeans and boots fine but top no way" Abby stated picking up and looking at it closely. "What is this I didn't buy it?" Abby asked as she looked at it.

"Actually you did it came with one of the blouse" Becca smiled as Abby raised her eye brow as Becca got some scissors. "Abby relax I have been doing this to clothes for years" Becca smiled placing the scissors down on the bed before she walked into the bathroom and got into the jeans and top, Becca smiled as she walked back out and sat on the bed she picked the scissors up and pinched the material above her chest and cut as Abby looked on shocked as she then cut one of the thick straps that held the top up, Becca trimmed the edges before tying the shoulder into a knot and pulling the other shoulder down to her arm before pulled some safety pins out and started to safety pin the cut she had made, Abby looked on her jaw slack as Becca finished as she placed the belt around her waist over her top. "Well what do you think?" Becca asked as she stood up and showed Abby the finished look.

"Wow" Abby whispered as she looked at Becca in shock. "Your like a DIY rock chick" Abby whispered making Becca laugh as Abby shook her head.

"No its just customization" Becca smiled as Abby laughed as Becca brushed her hair through.

"Ok, you can borrow some of my make up at my place" Abby smiled as Becca pulled the boots on with a flourish and stood up.

"Ok" Becca smiled as the two girls headed out of the flat and jumped in Abby's car to head over to her and Connor's place.

…

Abby smiled as she let herself and Becca into her and Connor's flat. Becca smiled as she took in her surroundings everything about the place screamed a blend of Connor and Abby. Mixture of rock and emo to the mixture of Funky and geeky it all worked well together.

"I will grab my make up box and you can do your make up in the downstairs bathroom whilst I shower and get ready" Abby smiled as she ran up the stairs to quickly grab her make up box, Becca walked over to the side to see pictures on the side, one of the current team, one with Becker and another man she didn't recognise and one with Abby, Connor, Stephen and her dad. Becca blinked back the tears at the sight of her brother and dad, Abby walked into the room to see what Becca was staring at a lump appeared in her throat as she saw the picture and she smiled sadly. "Hey here's all my make up you should be able to find something to use" Abby smiled sadly. "Are you ok?" Abby asked nodding over to the picture to make her point as Becca smiled and nodded.

"Yea, It helps actually to know how loved he was everywhere... it makes me more determined" Becca smiled as Abby hugged her.

"I will be right back, make yourself a drink if you want whilst your doing the make up" Abby smiled before heading out the room Becca smiled as she walked over to the make up case and started to look through it finding some eyeshadow, eye liner, mascara, blusher and lipstick to her liking. Becca was in the bathroom just finished her make up when she heard the front door open she walked out and saw Connor in front of her who just looked at her his jaw dropping.

"Wow" Connor muttered making Becca laugh.

"You trying to catch flies Connor?" Becca smiled as Connor laughed rubbing his neck in shock as Becca looked so different than when she was at work.

"Wow" Connor whispered still in shock before smiling. "Becker is going to have a heart attack" Connor laughed before putting his bag down as Becca frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?" Becca asked looking at Connor who smiled and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter" Connor smiled walking over to the kitchen counter before turning back to Becca. "Do you want a coffee?" Connor asked smiling making Becca laugh before nodding. "Abby in the shower?" Connor asked and watching as Becca nodded again. "Ok cool, we are meeting at the pub at 8 that gives us all an hour" Connor smiled as he poured three coffee's handing one over to Becca not needing to ask how she took it as she had told him earlier today before picking up the other two. "Go relax in the frontroom and watch some TV, me and Abby will be down in a bit" Connor smiled as he headed upstairs and Becca walked in to the frontroom and sat down on the couch before taking a sip of the coffee Connor had made her.

"Hey Connor said he had told you to come in here" Abby smiled 15 minutes later as she came into the room smiling as she walked in wearing a pair of black leggings with a red tartan short skirt over the top and a black top and a pair of converses on her feet.

"Yea he said everyone's meeting at 8" Becca smiled as she looked Abby over with a smirk. "So why was you trying to get me to dress up if you weren't going too?" Becca smiled as Abby laughed shaking her head.

"I wanted to try an experiment" Abby laughed as she sat down next to Becca who raised her eyebrow at her. "Ok, so I was trying to see if you would get a reaction out of Becker and I thought the dress would work best but after Connor's reaction to you I think what your wearing will work just as well" Abby laughed as she remembered Connor's face when he walked upstairs.

"What you talking about?" Becca asked looking at Abby like she had grown a third head.

"Oh come off it" Abby laughed as Becca shook her head at Abby completely baffled. "Becker has a thing for you" Abby smiled as Becca shook her head.

"What are you talking about his with Jess right?" Becca asked looking up at Abby who was smiling at her. "Well that's the impression that Jess gives" Becca stated as Abby nodded.

"Jess has a thing for Becker but they are not together" Abby smiled shaking her head. "Becker likes you" Abby smiled making Becca blush and shake her head.

"Well he can like me all he wants but I'm not going to get involved with anyone romantically its too risky" Becca stated making Abby roll her eyes as they both looked up when Connor walked into the room smiling at the two girls sitting on the couch.

"Hey, the taxi should be here in 10 minutes" Connor smiled as Abby placed her make up case on the floor before standing up and pulling Becca with her as she grabbed her coat and handed a black leather jacket over to Becca.

"That jacket matches your clothes" Abby smiled as Becca put the jacket on making Abby smile as she looked at her new friend.

_Beep... Beep..._

"That will be the taxi, lets go" Connor smiled as he opened the front door for the girls making them both smile as they headed down to the taxi that was sitting at the curb.

Abby and Becca got in the back as Connor got into the front of the taxi next to the driver.

"Where to mate?" the driver asked looking at Connor.

"The White Hart Pub" Connor stated as the driver nodded before pulling away and starting the short journey to the pub.

"So who is coming tonight?" Becca asked looking at Abby who smiled.

"Matt, Emily, Mathew, Becker and maybe Jess? She didn't give us an answer when we asked her" Abby smiled as Becca nodded her head in thought.

"What's the story with Mathew?" Abby asked looking at Becca questionably as Becca shook her head at her.

"What do you mean?" Becca asked as Abby sighed.

"It seemed like you two don't get on" Abby asked looking at Becca seeing Connor listening in on the conversation.

"I don't really know him... he's a member of the security team in the ARC. His mainly operation based, I never been in the field with him. I don't really know him I just know him from him being around" Becca replied shrugging her shoulders as Abby smiled impishly.

"Oh, I thought that maybe you had... you know" Abby laughed as Becca frowned at her.

"No!" Becca whispered loudly making Abby laugh as Becca shook her head. "Plus I believe he was married" Becca stated making Abby smile and nod.

The taxi pulled up outside the pub, Becca looked out at it. It was an old Tudor styled building with a large car park to the side.

"That's £9.50 mate" the driver stated as Connor pulled out a tenner before opening the door.

"Keep the change mate" Connor smiled as Abby and Becca got out and followed Connor in the front door.

"Hey guys" Matt smiled from the bar as he saw Connor, Abby and Becca walk in. "Emily and Mathew are over in the back booth.

"What do you girls want to drink?" Connor asked smiling at Abby and Becca. "Want your normal Ab's?" Connor asked as Abby nodded before he smiled at Becca.

"I will have a Becks? Do you have Becks here?" Becca whispered as Connor laughed nodding his head as Abby dragged Becca over to where Emily and Mathew sat.

Abby and Becca pulled off there coats and Emily and Mathew stared at Becca in shock.

"Wow" Emily whispered before bursting out laughing at Mathew's face.

"Ok, what is it? Connor had the same reaction when he saw me, do I look that bad?" Becca asked feeling self-consciously.

"No you look completely different" Emily smiled as she stood up just as Matt returned to the table carrying his Emily's and Mathew's drinks. Matt smiled as he turned to Abby and Becca but froze when he saw Becca making Emily laugh before she grabbed a laughing Abby's hand and Becca's and dragged them both towards the toilets and trying not laugh as guys turned and stared at them.

Matt watched as they disappeared to the bathroom before turning back to Mathew to see Connor back at the table.

"So Becca looks different" Matt smiled making Connor and Mathew laugh as Connor smiled as he looked up to see Becker walk in Connor waved him over.

"I wonder what Becker's reaction will be" Connor laughed as Becker stopped by the table taking the three laughing guys with a frown.

"What's up? And where are the girls?" Becker asked looking at Matt expecting a more intelligent answer from him.

"Nothing and the girls are in the bathroom" Matt smiled before pointing at the pint that Connor had ordered for him.

"Thanks Mate" Becker smiled as he sat down and took a sip.

…...

Emily smiled as she looked at Becca as Abby stopped by the sink smiling.

"Why is everyone staring?" Becca asked as Abby laughed smiling at Becca as Emily sighed smiling.

"My guess is because you look amazing, we are used to you in jeans and a t-shirt" Emily smiled as Abby laughed shaking her head.

"Plus your boobs kind of have control of the upper part of your body" Abby smiled as she looked at her friend she did have a amazing figure and her outfit showed it off to its advantages.

"Is it really that bad?" Becca asked as Emily smiled and shook her head.

"No its not" Emily smiled as Becca adjusted her top and sighed as she looked at Abby and Emily who were both smiling at her, as the three headed back to the table not knowing that Becker had already arrived.

Matt smiled as he watched the girls walk back over Becker took a sip of his drink before turning to look to where Matt was looking and trying to stop his jaw from dropping as he looked at Becca... she was stunning.

"Becker your drawling" Matt whispered before the girls made it to the table Becker glared at Matt as the girls all took their seats Becca being next to him, she smiled up at him making his mouth go dry.

"Hey" Becca smiled looking at Becker as she sat down.

"Hey" Becker whispered horsely before standing up. "I will be back in a minute" Becker whispered before walking off making Becca frown as everyone else tried to hide their smiles.

"What was that all about?" Becca asked looking at everyone before zeroing on a barely straight faced Abby who burst into laughter as Becca looked at her.

"That's just mean Abby" Connor sighed as he grinned.

"I have never seen a guy move so fast" Mathew laughed as he stood up, Becca frowning at him. "I'm just heading to the toilet" Mathew smiled at the table before he walked off the same way as Becker had left, Mathew turned the corner to find Becker standing against the wall with his eyes closed and his head bowed. "You alright there?" Mathew laughed making Becker look up and glare at him.

"What's it to you?" Becker asked gritting his teeth for some reason the guy just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Don't hurt her" Mathew stated as he walked to the door Becker frowned at him.

"What?" Becker asked looking at the guy in front of him in shock.

"Becca... she has lost enough. Don't hurt her, I don't think she would recover from it" Mathew stated as Becker just looked at him. "She is all that left from my reality... she thinks I'm living in denial that I think people survived but I don't, we are all that's left from our reality. I don't want to see her hurt" Mathew stated as Becker just looked at him in shock.

"Hurting her is no where in my thoughts" Becker replied making Mathew nod before he walked into bathroom Becker took a deep breath before heading back to the table trying not to check Becca out as he did. "Sorry just remembered I had to call someone" Becker smiled as he took his seat again trying to ignore the smirks Matt and Connor was giving him and look that Emily and Abby shared, Becca not seeing any of them turned and smiled at him.

"Your memory slipping?" Becca laughed making Becker smile as he shook his head.

"Nah just had other thing occupying my mind" Becker laughed loving but also hating how easy Becca got through his defences.

"I wonder what that could be" Abby asked rolling her eyes making Emily giggle as Becker glared at them both.

"I don't know about anyone else but I feel like I could sleep for a century... I haven't dealt with an incursion like that before" Emily sighed taking the conversation away from the other two making them both smile at her.

"Well the Raptors in the shopping mall was similar" Connor stated rocking his head as Abby nodded.

"Apart from you shooting me" Abby stated making everyone look at her in shock. "We were using tranquillizers and Connor missed the baby Raptor and hit me instead" Abby stated as Becca tried to stifle her laugh.

"Sorry its not funny but also kinda is" Becca laughed as Connor glared at her as Abby laughed nodding her head.

"Wait you shoot Abby, When?" Becker asked still reeling from the facts he didn't know about.

"About 6 months before you joined the team... me, Abby, Cutter and Stephen got called to a shopping mall" Abby smiled looking at Becca sadly as she mentioned her dad and Stephen.

"Ok, next time we are on call out and Connor has a gun remind me not to stand in front of him or anywhere near him" Becca whispered making everyone but Connor laugh.

"It was years ago!" Connor stated as everyone carried on laughing making Connor roll his eyes.

"Well I think that's made my top 5 list of best shots" Becca smiled making everyone look at her funnily. "Oh things used to go wrong all the time in our reality" Becca smiled. "My list goes as follows. 5. When we went to another reality. My dad shot that reality's him, 4. Stephen shooting himself with a tranquillizer, he was aiming for the wrong part of a T-Rex and it ricocheted off and hit him" Becca smiled as everyone laughed. "3. Connor shooting Abby. 2. Stephen shoot Lester with a stun gun, Creature incursion and Stephen heard movement behind us automatically fired and then swore when we saw Lester hit the deck" Becca smiled as everyone creased up. "And number 1 had to be Lester stun gunning my dad because he thought my dad was someone else or so he says but my dad had been driving Lester nuts all day we think he did it on purpose" Becca smiled as everyone looked at her shocked.

"Lester... James Lester stun gunned Nick Cutter" Connor asked shocked as Becca nodded her head in amusement.

"You looked shocked in my reality my dad and Lester couldn't go a day with out insulting each other" Becca smiled remembering days when she and Stephen would keep a tally to work out who was winning the fights.

"They were the same here" Connor smiled at her laughing as he shook his head. "Our realities are so similar its scary" Connor smiled as Becca nodded her head.

"Well they say its the Butterfly effect. If you think about it they say every decision we have ever made there is a reality where we choose a different path to the one we took" Becca explained getting a confused look from Emily and Abby.

"That's one headache inducing thought" Matt stated as Becker nodded before shaking his head.

"Too headache inducing" Becker muttered before taking a sip of beer making Becca, Connor and Matt laugh at him. "What I don't do science" Becker stated making everyone smile. "Pool on the other hand I do" Becker smiled making Matt laugh.

"Your on lets go" Matt laughed standing up and grabbing his drink before he and Becker headed over to the pool table.

"Lets go watch them" Connor laughed as he stood up the others following behind him as they all sat on a bench that went down the length just behind the table. "Who do you think will win?" Connor asked his eye glinting as he looked at everyone.

"By the break right there I'm going to go with Becker." Becca smiled making Connor nodded before holding his hand out.

"I will take that bet as I'm going to say Matt, how about a tenner?" Connor smiled as he and Becca shook hands making Abby laugh.

"Hey where's Jess?" Abby asked looking at Emily who shook her head.

"She said she had things to do tonight" Emily smiled sadly before looking at Becca who was laughing with Connor before she leant over so only Abby could hear her. "I think its because Becca's here" Emily whispered as Abby nodded sadly before smiling as she caught Becker staring over at Connor and Becca.

"I think its more to do with Becker" Abby smiled as she nodded at Emily making her turn and look at the soldier who was currently looking at Becca.

"Earth to Becker!" Matt called making both Becker and Becca turn to him making everyone laugh. "Wow, I'm surprised that hasn't happened sooner" Matt laughed as everyone laughed.

"Why don't you guys call me Bex its easier" Becca smiled as she winked at Becker making Emily and Abby smile at each other.

"Bex?" Becker asked as Becca nodded sadly before smiling at them.

"Stephen gave me that nickname when I was about eight" Becca smiled as Connor squeezed her arm.

"So Bex!" Connor smiled exclaiming her name making Becca and Abby look at him weirdly. "What I was just making sure she answered to the new name" Connor laughed before standing up quickly as both Becca and Abby pulled their hands back to hit him making Becker, Matt and Emily laugh as Mathew walked back over to them.

"I wondered where you guys had gone" Mathew smiled as he stopped beside Emily who was sitting at the end of the booth.

"Becker wanted to beat me at pool but we are kind of even footed at the moment" Matt smiled as Becker turned to take his shot.

"Well if you want a challenge get Becca to have a game with you... Stephen Hart was always complaining that Becca used kick his butt at pool" Mathew smiled raising his eyebrow at the brunette.

"That's because Stephen sucked at pool thou" Becca stated smiling at Mathew before frowning. "How do you know Stephen used to complain about it?" Becca asked looking at the security guy she didn't really know.

"He used to complain about it really loudly" Mathew smiled making Becca laugh.

"That sounds like Stephen" Becca smiled as Becker smiled over at her.

"Once I whipped Matt, it looks like your next then" Becker smirked at Becca making her roll her eyes at him.

"Do really want me to humiliate you?" Becca asked smirking at Becker making everyone laugh.

"Bring it on" Becker smiled before taking a shot and sinking the black ball. "And that's that game, up you come Bex" Becker smirked grinning at Matt who rolled his eyes as Connor handed a ten pound note over to Becca.

"Thank you Connor" Becca smirked as she took the cue Matt handed to her as he sat down next to Emily grinning as Becca eyed Becker setting the balls up.

"Next bet!" Connor called making everyone look at him. "Ten each?" Connor laughed as everyone pulled a note out their pockets. "Who to win?" Connor laughed.

"Bex!" "Bex" "Bex" "Bex!" "Becker"

Everyone laughed as they looked at Matt who was the only one who said Becker.

"What I felt sorry for him" Matt laughed before taking a sip of his beer as everyone laughed again.

"Ok, to prove a point, you are going down Bex... I will be nice and let you break" Becker smirked making Becca roll her eyes.

"Why thank you" Becca replied rolling her eyes and smiling sweetly at him before she bent over the table trying not smirk as Becker looked away from her much to everyone's amusement. "Shot!" Becca smiled making Becker turn around to see she had sunk one ball during her break. "Your stripes" Becca smiled as Becker looked at the scattered balls as Becca shared a grin with Emily and Abby.

"Nice break" Becker frowned before setting up for his shot.

Becca smiled as she watched Becker as they played the game everytime she took her shot he would either stare at her or look away. The two were constantly banter/ flirting with each other. Becca smiled as Becker missed the shot he was just going for putting her in position for the black ball. Becca smiled as Becker watched her every move as she took her shot and sunk the black ball in the top right corner, Becca turned and smirked at the soldier.

"So if that's you taking me down? What would a game look like if you were going to let me win?" Becca asked smirking at Becker as everyone laughed.

"Well I admit you can play a good game" Becker smirked trying not to laugh himself as Becca grinned at him. "For whipping me you can come and help me at the bar with the next round" Becker laughed as she frowned at him before passing the cue to Abby as she and Connor were going to have a match together. Becca smiled as she walked over to the bar where Becker was leaning waiting to be served as she walked over she could help but admire the view as Becker was leaning down slightly making his jeans tighter over his butt, Becca smiled to herself as she stood next to him. "What you smiling at?" Becker asked looking at the girl next to him trying not too lose himself in her blue eyes that with the lights from the bar had green specks in them.

"Nothing" Becca smiled as she turned to look back at the table and watching as Connor did a goofy dance making her smile.

"How you coping?" Becker asked making Becca turn back and look at him raising her eyebrow. "You know getting used to everything being different" Becker stated as Becca shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm getting there. Its just hard sometimes, like Connor was saying things are nearly the same here as in my reality but its not... that probably makes me sound psycho" Becca whispered shaking her head.

"No it makes you human. You have been through a lot, its no wonder its taking you a while to adjust" Becker smiled making Becca look up at him.

"You guys are making it easier... Jess is the only one not" Becca whispered making Becker look at her. "I don't think the field co-ordinator likes me very much" Becca smiled sadly as the bar man came up to them Becker ordered the round before turning back to Becca and smiling.

"Jess..." Becker sighed before smiling at her. "Jess takes time to warm up to people" Becker smiled making Becca laugh. "Give her chocolate as a bribe" Becker smiled winking at her.

"Thanks" Becca laughed as she leant her head on his arm making him look down as his heart skipped a beat.

…...

Emily looked over at the bar to see Becca with her head on Becker's arm making her smile before she nudged Matt and nodded over to the two. Matt smiled as he looked at them both.

"They look really good together" Emily smiled as Matt nodded his head.

"Its about time he found someone" Matt smiled before quickly kissing Emily before the two looked back to Connor and Abby.

…...

Becker smiled as he opened his apartment door for him and Becca, the taxi had just dropped them off, they had shared a taxi with Abby and Connor they were all a bit worse for the wear. Becca laughed as Becker held the door open for her.

"Aren't you a gentlemen" Becca giggled turning to look at him Becker caught as she turned to him making Becca's breath catch in her throat as she looked into his brown eyes.

"Not always a gentlemen" Becker whispered before placing his lips over hers passionately. Becca felt her legs go weak but Becker pulled her close to him as his hands ran up and down her spine before pulling her over to the couch, Becca straddling him as their kiss turned more heated Becker ran his hand up the back of her top as soon as his hand touched her bare skin she moaned, Becker flipped them so she was pressed into the couch and he was hovering over her grinding his hips against hers creating friction were they both need it. "God your so beautiful" Becker murmured before claiming her lips again then trailing his lips down her neck.

"Your not too bad on the eyes either" Becca whispered as Becker claimed her lips again as his hand ran up her side.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

That's the new chapter please review.


	10. Ch10 One Guy Two Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Primeval, I only own Becca and Mathew.

AN: Here's the next chapter, tell me what you guys think.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 10

One Guy, Two Girls

Becca smiled as she opened her eyes, it was the first time she had slept the whole night without waking up from nightmares about her dad and Stephen. Becca turned over as she felt her back lying against something hard, Becca had to stop a squeak of surprise leaving her mouth as she looked at Becker who was still sound asleep. Becca slowly sat up realising they were both on the couch and their clothes were scattered over the floor.

"Okay" Becca whispered to herself as she looked around before turning to look back at Becker to see him still sound asleep before she quickly grabbed her clothes and went into her room and grabbed her phone and flicked through her contacts after looking at the time to see it was 6:30 in the morning as she found Abby's number she hit send and waited with baited breath for Abby to pick up.

"Morning" Abby's voice drifted over the line as she yawned.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" Becca asked as she grimaced in worry.

"No, our alarm clock went off a few minutes ago" Abby replied as Becca sighed as she sat down on the bed after pulling on her robe. "What's up anyway?"

"I just woke up on the couch" Becca whispered shaking her head before closing her eyes.

"Okay?" Abby whispered not getting why Becca was acting weirdly.

"With Becker" Becca whispered quietly waiting for Abby's reaction.

"Oh" Abby replied kinda of shocked before adding on. "Fully clothed?"

"No" Becca whispered as Abby laughed. "Its not funny Abby. What do I do?" Becca asked as Abby calmed down enough to realise she was panicking.

"Get dressed and meet me out front in 20 minutes and leave Becker a note telling him you have gone for breakfast with me" Abby laughed as Becca nodded to herself.

"Ok, see you soon" Becca answered as Abby laughed again.

"See you in a little bit" Abby smiled as she hung up as Becca placed her phone back down beside her before quickly standing up and peeking out the door to see if Becker was still asleep which he was. Becca sighed as she quickly pulled some jeans and a vest top out before stepping into the bathroom to take a quick shower after getting she quickly dried herself before quickly changing trying to stop herself replaying any of last night.

Becca sighed as she stepped outside her room to see Becker sound asleep on the couch still. Becca quietly walked over to the table and placed the note she had written out on table before turning to watched Becker sleeping before heading to the door.

"Morning" Abby smiled as she pulled up beside the curb as Becca got in with a sigh as she rested her head in her hands much too Abby's amusement. "You are really stressing about this?" Abby asked laughing as Becca just looked at her.

"I don't do things like this... I'm not a one night stand kind of person" Becca sighed as she rested her head back on the head rest.

"So is that all it was?" Abby asked looking at Becca who looked away from Abby's stare before shrugging her shoulders.

"I like him but my life is so complicated at the moment" Becca sighed as Abby smiled sadly as she nodded.

"Well you can worry about that later lets go get some breakfast" Abby smiled as she started her car and pulled away.

….

Becker yawned as he stretched to release the stiffness in his neck from sleeping on the couch. Becker opened his eyes as last night came back to him before he sat up and looked towards Becca's door to see it open but empty making him sigh before standing up and walking around picking up his discarded clothes from the floor before spotting a piece of paper on the table.

Becker

I'm going out for breakfast with Abby

I will speak to you later at work.

Becca x

Becker sighed as he placed the note back on the table before walking into his room to shower before going to work. He really needed to talk to Becca.

…

Becca sighed as she rested her head on her arms on the table in her lab she had been avoiding Becker all morning and Jess was being very weird to her as well. After breakfast with Abby they had come straight into the ARC and Jess was just being very snippy with her. She had decided to just hide out in her lab working her way through the notebooks trying to find anything concrete.

"Hey" Becca looked up as she heard Connor's voice come from the door making her look up at him as she shook herself from her thoughts she had been in which pulled her attention to the alarm blaring making smile guiltily. "You totally didn't hear it did you?"

"No" Becca whispered making Connor laugh as she stood up and walked over to the door and hit him before following to the ADD where Jess was typing away.

"Nice of you two to join us" Matt sighed shaking his head at Connor and Becca making Becca smile before looking down as Becker looked over towards her.

"Sorry Matt" Connor smiled as Becca shook her head in amusement.

"Lets head out Jess send all the details out to the cars" Matt smiled as he turned and nodded his head towards the exit shaking his head as he looked at Becca then at Connor.

"What do we have?" Becca asked looking over at Matt who shook his head.

"We don't know Jess cant even get a reading on the time the anomaly leads to" Matt answered with a sigh. "We are flying blind" Matt smiled as Becca nodded her head.

"Way more fun that way" Becca smiled making Matt laugh as he got in the drivers seat Becca following and getting in the back as Emily climbed into the passenger side at the same time as Connor and Abby also got in the back as Becker and his men climbed into the car parked next to theirs.

"So?" Abby asked looking at Becca as she was sitting in the middle of Becca and Connor in the back.

"So what?" Becca asked raising her eyebrow at Abby in confusion.

"You spoken to you know who yet?" Abby asked as the other three people in the car looked at each other in bewilderment before looking at Becca and Abby.

"No" Becca sighed shaking her head. "What am I meant to say? I haven't got the foggiest clue what I'm doing or what I'm going to do" Becca sighed as Abby shook her head.

"Well you know my opinion on it" Abby smiled as Becca rolled her eyes.

"Yes you fully explained that to me this morning!" Becca smiled as she rolled her eyes. Abby told her to just go with the flow and take it as it came. "Its not that simple thou and you know that" Becca sighed as Abby smiled sadly before nodding.

"I know" Abby smiled as Connor shock his head before looking at Emily and Matt to find them completely bewildered as well.

"You two wanna share with the class?" Matt asked as he looked from Abby to Becca.

"No" Becca sighed turning her gaze to the road as Abby shock her head before turning to find Connor looking at her making her smile before shaking her head.

"Its nothing that's going to cause any problems right?" Matt asked as Abby raised her eyebrow before looking at Becca.

"No Matt everything is going to be fine" Becca sighed before smiling as Abby nudged her.

…

"Where are we?" Becca asked as she looked around the area they were in it was full of run down buildings that had walls missing so you could see into the buildings to all the metal frame works.

"Its Anderson Yard" Connor sighed before holding his hand up to his ear piece. "Jess you are going to have problems getting reads this place is like one giant conductor" Connor sighed as he looked at the others. "Jess wont be able to narrow down where this anomaly is we are going to have to find it ourselves" Connor sighed as Matt nodded his head.

"Ok everyone split off, one security guy with each of us lets move out we have a big ground to cover" Matt sighed looking at everyone. "Becker you go with Connor, Craig with Becca, Mike with Abby, Emily with Luke, Dean with me and Jess be ready to call in back up if we need it" Matt smiled as Becca frowned.

"Where's Mathew?" Becca asked as she noticed him missing.

"His back at the ARC going through a refresher course" Becker answered looking at Becca to watch her nod before looking away from him.

"Ok, lets split" Matt stated looking between Becker and Becca he was starting to get curious.

…

Becca sighed as she looked around the building she was in, everywhere was quiet as she turned she realised Craig was no longer with her.

"Craig this Becca where you got to?" Becca froze as no reply came through the line and now that she noticed it was way to quiet she couldn't hear the others as she knew they would be communicating with each other. Becca shook her head and carried on through the building her heart pounding as she knew if she hit trouble she was alone...

…

Jess sighed as she looked at her screen her hand poised over the COMM button as she frowned as she watched the black box signals before zeroing in on the one she knew was Becca she had sent a message to Craig telling him she had found an active camera and had seen something. She had made him abandon Becca, she was alone in one of the buildings.

"Hey what's going on?" Mathew asked coming up behind Jess making her jump as she looked at the guy behind her in surprise.

"Anomaly in abandoned industrial estate, all the metal from the frames is screwing with our signals I cant tell where the anomaly is or where it leads to" Jess stated trying to calm her heart down.

"That explains why they are paired off" Mathew sighed before frowning as he spotted two separate signals. "Who do they belong to?" Mathew asked pointing out the two separate places as Jess looked back at the screen and not looking at him.

"Craig and Becca" Jess replied as Mathew frowned as Jess avoided his eye line.

"Why are they not together?" Mathew asked looking at Jess as she didn't look at him as he remembered this morning. "Becca. You snapped at her early this morning and everytime you saw her after you were being very off with her" Mathew stated as Jess squeezed her arm rest of her chair.

"I heard Abby and Becca talking this morning... They slept together... Becker was mine I was just waiting for him to make a move and then she came into the picture and ruined everything" Jess stated as tears started to come down her face.

"Jess" Mathew sighed looking at the field co-ordinator before looking back at the screen now afraid for Becca she was isolated if she needed help she had no way of contacting anyone. "I sorry but you cant blame Becca she isn't physic she doesn't know how you feel about Becker and obviously Becker doesn't know either. You cant punish Becca like this because if she gets hurt or killed could you live with that Jess? I don't think you would be able to... I know the first night we were here that you kept an eye on me and left Becca alone so she could grieve which shows how big of a heart you have. Could you really live with yourself if Becca died because of something you did?" Mathew asked as Jess burst into tears. "Jess you can still fix this and I will cover for you so you don't get in trouble but stop this before anyone gets hurt" Mathew sighed as he rested his hand on Jess's shoulder as she nodded as she turned the COMMs back on from silent and went about starting to reconnect Becca back up.

…

A couple Minutes Earlier

"Craig, Becca have you guys found anything?" Matt asked as he looked at the security guy next to him as he was met by silence. "Craig? Bex?" Matt frowned as he was met with silence. "Jess I cant reach Craig and Becca can you give me a location on them both" Matt asked before frowning as he was met with silence again. "Jess?" Matt asked again. "Abby, Mike, Connor, Becker, Emily, Luke do you read?" Matt asked as he and Dean looked at each other.

"Me and Connor read you. What's wrong?" Becker asked his voice coming over the COMM making Matt sigh in relief.

"We read you too?" Emily stated and you could hear the relief in her voice. "Me and Luke have been radioing for about 3 minutes" Emily sighed.

"Us too our COMMs must have been knocked out" Abby replied as Matt frowned as he still got no reply from the first two.

"Becca, Craig radio in now!" Matt stated as he and Dean headed out of the building they were in.

….

"Tell them Becca's COMMs are down and that when you radioed Craig to check out what you saw on CT you thought Becca heard it as well. They are about to radio in to you" Mathew sighed as he kept an eye on Craig's and Becca's positions.

Jess sighed as she wiped her eyes as she looked at Mathew to see him frowning at the screen. Jess looked up to see Becca's signal stationary and not moving.

…

"Sorry Matt I'm here but me and Becca have gotten separated some how after Jess radioed me" Craig radioed back out of breath. "I have been trying to find my way back to where we were last together but I'm completely lost... I have been radioing you guys for ages" Craig stated.

"COMMs were knocked out and obliviously Becca's still are" Matt sighed as he and Dean came back out into the open to see Connor and Becker up ahead. "Jess we need Becca's location as we have lost contact with her" Matt stated before shaking his head. "What's going on with our COMMs" Matt asked as he walked over to the other two.

"Becca's COMMs must be down, I radioed Craig to check something out I assumed Becca heard it too and would of went with him but after I realised they had split I tried to radio Craig back and discovered the COMM was down I have readjusted the strength that's how I brought the COMMs back. Becca is in a building five down from where you guys are, 2 to the left of Abby and Mike and the 1 across from the one Craig is in" Jess replied over the COMM making them all take off.

…

Becca sighed as she turned into the main area of the building before stopping short of the sight in front of her as all the air in her lungs left her in front of her was the anomaly right over in the far corner but in front of it was the scariest sight she had ever seen. Blood was going everywhere as the Tyrannosaurus and Giganotosaurus fought in front of her if she moved they would both spot her at the moment they were to preoccupied to notice her. Becca slowly backed up so her back was against the wall as the Giganotosaurus roared out as the Tyrannosaurus latched on to its neck. With one more roar the Tyrannosaurus brought down it's pray making Becca gape at the sight in front of her because if she was going to bet the odds she would of placed the win on the Giganotosaurus.

Becca froze in place as the T-Rex let out an almighty roar. She was stuck... she was too far out in the open if she moved the T-Rex would spot her the moment she moved.

…

"Ok, Matt I'm bring Becca's earpiece back on line. Sorry but there is more than likely going to be a feed back static" Jess sighed looking at Mathew as he nodded his head.

"I don't like this... why isn't she moving" Mathew whispered as he watched all the other signals move slowly over towards Becca's signal before they all increased in speed making Mathew frown..

…

"Jess, this Matt don't bring her COMMs back on if they are going to cause a noise" Matt yelled his voice breathy as he, Dean, Becker, Connor, Mike and Abby ran as fast as they could as only a few seconds ago they heard the sound that made all there blood run cold as they neared the warehouse Becca was in.

….

Jess turned to look at Mathew in fear.

"I have already sent the command. Why?" Jess asked as Mathew looked back at the screen as Becca's stationary signal.

…

Becca silently tried to think of a way out of the situation she was in. Her COMM was still dead, even if it was active she knew she wouldn't of been able to call she was stuck watching as the T-Rex ripped peace's of flesh from the Giganotosaurus spreading more blood everywhere. Becca was just considering routes to take if she decided to run when the electrical feed back squealed through her ear. Making her grab her ear as she swore before she froze as the T-Rex was looking directly at her with his nostrils flaring before roaring as it ran towards her making her feet kick into action as she ran back the way she came taking a sharp right hand turn before watching as the T-Rex just smashed through the wall, Becca ran further down and just rounded the corner when she ran into Craig, Mike and Abby.

"T-Rex" Becca whispered trying to regain her breath as they all steadied their guns as they slowly backed towards the door where they could now see the others run through and stop as they spotted Becca with the others before they all froze as the T-Rex rounded the corner making them all silently swear. Matt silently caught Becker's attention as he used his eyes to tell Becker to go back out with Connor as they were obscured by the doorway the T-Rex wouldn't see them leave they needed a distraction Becker nodded his head in understanding before grabbing Connor's arm and pulling him out with him.

Becca closed her eyes as she felt Abby silently squeeze her hand in reassurance before they all moved at once as Connor and Becker came through the door further down from them pulling the T-Rex attention as they all simultaneously fired there EMD's apart from Becca who was still leaning on the wall, as she had some how dropped her weapon as she ran, Becca sighed as the T-Rex swayed before hitting the floor as the affects of the weapon took him down.

"You ok?" Abby asked as she stopped next to Becca seeing her staring blankly at the unconscious T-Rex.

"I don't understand how me and Craig got separated" Becca sighed finally looking at Abby. "And then I couldn't find my way back and then the next thing I knew I stumbled into a large open area of this warehouse and there was the anomaly with him and a Giganotosaurus fighting in front of it" Becca sighed as Matt turned and stared at Becca.

"Did you just say there is a Giganotosaurus?" Matt asked loudly making the others turn in alarm.

"No, somehow he killed it?" Becca whispered as Connor gaped at her.

"Are you saying this T-Rex brought down and killed a Giganotosaurus?" Connor asked still gaping as Becca nodded blindly.

"Matt, me and Luke have found the anomaly and locked it. There's a Giganotosaurus dead here" Emily's voice came over the radio.

"Thanks Emily" Matt sighed as he turned back to Becca to see her shaking slightly. "Em why don't you head here, Luke stay and guard that anomaly" Matt sighed as he turned to Becker to see him watching Becca closely.

"She doesn't look so good" Becker whispered to Matt who nodded his head.

"Shock" Matt sighed shaking his head before looking at Connor. "Connor I want a full diagnostic done on the ADD when we get back, this could of ended deadly, we were lucky" Matt stated as Connor nodded mutely before he looked back over at Becca who Abby was trying to keep focused on her.

"You mean Becca was lucky" Connor whispered pulling both Becker and Matt's attention as they were standing beside him.

"Hey" Emily sighed as she spotted the T-Rex next to Matt, Connor and Becker.

"Hi" Matt smiled as she stopped next to him so he dropped a kiss on her head.

"Becca? I found this on the way over?" Emily asked looking up at Matt as she held up the second weapon she was carrying making Matt nodded down a corridor where Becca was standing with Abby as he took the EMD "She's going into shock!" Emily stated as she watched Becca shake slightly as Matt nodded his head.

"Yea, I want you and Abby to get her back to the cars. Us lot have got this" Matt smiled as Emily nodded before walking over to join Abby and Becca the later bursting into tears as Emily rested her arm on her arm as Craig walked over to Join Matt, Becker, Connor and Dean who had just walked over to them as he was watching the T-Rex for any sign of movement.

"I don't get how all our COMMs come back on before Becca's" Dean stated not looking at the others as he was still watching the T-Rex, so he missed seeing all their stunned and shocked faces.

"I'm defiantly running a diagnostic when we get back" Connor muttered as he turned to watch Abby and Emily led Becca out the warehouse into the fresh air.

"Come on lets get this beast back through" Matt stated pulling everyone's attention. "This is one anomaly I wont be sorry to see the back of" Matt sighed as the other's nodded silently.

…

Becker sighed as they all walked into the Hub, Emily and Abby in front guiding Becca through to the infirmary as she was still a little shaky on her legs. He looked up as Matt walked purposely over to the ADD where Lester was standing talking to Jess and Mathew.

"What the hell happened Jess?" Matt asked as he looked at field co-ordinator as Becker stopped next to him.

"Err" Jess stuttered as she looked up at Matt and Becker worried. "I don't know I'm still running a diagnostic" Jess replied as Matt nodded.

"Fine. Connor will be over soon and he will be running a full diagnostic" Matt sighed shaking his head as Jess shot Mathew a worried look.

"Is that necessary? Jess is running one now isn't that enough?" Mathew asked looking at Matt who looked at him heatedly.

"Yes it is necessary. Becca could of easily died today. If she didn't react as fast as she did she would of died. So yes it is necessary!" Matt stated staring down Mathew as Becker watched silently in suspicion as he watched Jess look at the screen worriedly before putting on a fake smile.

"I would of thought you would be more worried about Becca?" Becker asked looking at Mathew who looked at him quickly.

"She's fine I saw her with my own eyes" Mathew stated as Jess started to panic more that they talked.

"That's enough. Emotions are running high, this has been a stressful day. I also want Connor running a full diagnostic just in case this is a more serious problem" Lester stated jumping in and calming everyone down. "Matt, Becker I want a full report ASAP please. Jess I want all data that that the ADD recorded printed out. How is Becca?" Lester asked turning back to Matt and Becker as they both shook their heads.

"She has barely spoke since, we think she going into shock" Matt sighed as Lester nodded.

"Let me know as soon as we know what's going on with Becca" Lester stated before he walked off back to his office.

"She is just putting this on... you do know that right!" Jess stated making Matt, Becker and Mathew looked at her in shock.

"She was alone in a warehouse Jess... a warehouse that had a open anomaly... She didn't have the ALD, she only had her gun and she came face to face with a giganotosaurus and a T-Rex... She is not faking the fact she is in shock" Matt stated before looking her dead in the eyes. "What's going on between you two? You have been snappy with Becca the last few days" Matt asked as Jess looked away and shook her head.

"Nothing?" Jess stated before standing up as she watched Connor approach. "Its all yours Connor as apparently I'm not capable of running a diagnostic" Jess stated before walking away as Connor frowned.

"Did I miss something?" Connor asked as Matt shook his head as he headed out to his office as Becker watched Jess leave the room. Becker shook his head as he head off to the security zone. "Okay?" Connor whispered as he turned to look at the ADD before sitting down with a sigh and started to type away. "Women!"

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Leave me a review please.

Katy x


End file.
